Right Words
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: Part three of my Gibbs/Hollis series (following Right Choice and Right Time). The team is investigating the murder of a Marine and suddenly it becomes a lot more personal than they thought it would be. Ten chapters and an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is part three of my Gibbs/Hollis series. The first two stories are _Right Choice_ and_ Right Time_. This one is more of a casefile and thus more of a team fic, but it is still centered on Gibbs and Hollis who have now been married for nearly a year. That's about all you need to know. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or the characters. I am not making any money off this story, but I wouldn't mind doing so if it were somehow possible.

* * *

**Right Words  
**by Enthusiastic Fish

**Chapter 1**

It was a pleasant way to wake up, Hollis decided. It didn't happen every morning, but it was nice when it did. A hand trailed gently around her waist and then up her back. She wriggled around so that she was closer to the touch. A soft chuckle greeted her movement.

"What if I hadn't been awake?" she murmured.

"You were."

"Yes, I was."

Hollis rolled over. Jethro was lying next to her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Gibbs," Hollis said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gibbs. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly."

"Really? Is that why I felt your knees in my back at three a.m.?"

Hollis grinned. "You were probably in my space."

"Your space? I thought it was _our_ space."

Hollis' grin turned into laughter as she extended the ridiculous conversation.

"It's only _our_ space when I don't need it all."

"Need it? Since when?"

"Isn't it supposed to be the woman's perogative to get whatever she wants whenever she wants or else?"

"Not in my house."

"Oh, it's not _our_ house?"

"Not when your knees are in my back at three in the morning."

Hollis couldn't keep it up any longer and just laughed. Jethro was still as taciturn as ever in public, but these private moments had revealed a whole new side to him, one that was more playful than she would have expected.

"Do you know what important date is coming up?" she asked.

"A visit to my chiropractor?"

"Ha. No. Try again."

"Hmmm...shopping day?"

"Three strikes and you're out."

"If your knees get any sharper, it might be a good thing."

"Don't make me hurt you, Jethro."

"It's almost been a year," he said and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "You regret it?"

"Never. You?"

Jethro's eyes twinkled with humor. "Only when your knees are in my back...at three in the morning."

"Just for that, you can make breakfast."

"I always make breakfast."

"No. You make _coffee_. That's not breakfast."

Jethro sat up, pulling the blankets off her just a bit and Hollis sighed and sat up with him.

"So...a year," she said. "Do you want to do anything to celebrate?"

"Do you?"

She smiled. "I asked you first."

"I could think of something."

"In your basement?"

"The boat's going pretty well."

"It should be. We've been working on it for nearly a year."

"Exactly. Maybe we could finish it."

Hollis softened. She teased him about it, but she loved that he had taken her in and let her be a part of this hobby, this thing that meant so much to him. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Good morning," she said again.

"I love you, too," Jethro said and got out of bed. As he headed for the bathroom, he called back. "If you're going to run before I get breakfast made, you should probably get started now."

Hollis laughed, but since he was right, she got out of bed and changed into her running clothes. In less than two minutes, she was out the door. Running continued to be something she did generally by herself. Jethro only joined her on occasion, but that was okay. Married or not, both of them still needed time by themselves, times when they could be alone. While they were working together on the boat, Jethro had other projects that he still did by himself.

A year. Hollis wasn't really surprised that they'd made it this far. Neither of them had gone into it with stars in their eyes, but she was surprised at how quickly the time had passed...and how easy it had been for her to take being "retired". She got called on as a consultant every so often, but it wasn't what she did all the time...and it was okay. She didn't feel idle or like she was trying to fill her time.

She didn't run far, just enough to get her heart rate up and then back...home.

She could smell the coffee as soon as she got inside. ...but beneath the stronger coffee, she could smell a surprising scent. She walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" she asked.

"Something different."

"I didn't know you could manage something like that."

"Gotta keep a few things to myself. Might get boring otherwise."

Hollis walked over and put her arms around Jethro's waist.

"You? Boring? Never. You're too aggravating to be boring."

Jethro chuckled.

"Anything exciting for you today?"

"CID has asked me to come by, give a little presentation to some new guys. It's the same as I've done before. You?"

"Nothing...unless we get a case."

"You've had a quiet week already. You're due something crazy," Hollis said. "Maybe you'll need some outside help."

Jethro grinned at her and flipped over his pancakes. Satisfied with their appearance, he flipped them off the griddle onto a plate. He handed it to her and she carried it to the table. It was small. Neither of them were big on entertaining, but it was a genuine table. Hollis didn't insist on it all the time, but she had decided that there was no reason to eat on the couch all the time. Jethro hadn't disagreed. Since he didn't care and she did, they got a little table.

Jethro brought over the syrup and butter.

"Maybe we will. I'll keep it in mind."

They ate breakfast together and then Jethro headed off to NCIS. Hollis went upstairs and showered. She still took the time to dress well when she got asked to do these things. Army CID liked having her around because she showed that it wasn't a guys-only group...at least not to the same extent as it had been in the past.

She didn't mind these little presentations, but she could admit that the best moments were the ones that got her back at NCIS.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Okay," Tony said in a low voice. "Smiling or not smiling?"

"Come on, Tony," Tim said. "You've been doing this nearly every day for the last year. If Gibbs was going to change that much, wouldn't he have done it already?"

"What are you expecting?" Ziva asked. "A big sloppy grin on his face because he had a good night?"

"I don't know if I want to think about it that much," Tony said. "Come on, guys! Smiling or not?"

"Not," Tim said. "He's never smiling when he comes in. The only time he smiles like you want him to is when..." He stumbled a bit because he still felt awkward addressing Hollis. He didn't know her well enough to use her first name, but Mrs. Gibbs sounded weird, and she was a lieutenant colonel, but she'd retired. She had been an agent, but she'd retired. What was the correct form of address? "...when she calls him during the day and he thinks no one is paying attention."

"How do you know _that_?" Ziva asked.

"Because...I...was...paying attention," Tim mumbled.

Jethro strode into the bullpen with his usual expression. No smile. All business.

"Good morning, Boss!" Tony said brightly.

"Not for everyone," Jethro said. "We've got a dead Marine just fished out of the Potomac. Let's roll."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time, Mrs. Gibbs."_

Hollis smiled. Vance was always so formal when making official requests.

"I just finished giving my presentation. I'm on my way home. The timing is fine."

"_Hettie is requesting a meeting with you. In MTAC."_

"Serious?"

"_Yes, but not life-threatening so far as I know."_

Hollis nodded. "I'm at your disposal, Director Vance. Give me a few minutes to get over there and I'll be ready to conference."

"_Thank you, Mrs. Gibbs. I'll tell Henry to expect you."_

Hollis knew it was silly, but she couldn't help feeling a little bit excited as she hung up the phone. Anything that called her back to NCIS was generally interesting in some way. She'd consulted on a few cases and done conferencing like this on occasion. If Jethro was investigating, she might even get to insinuate herself into it. He generally didn't mind...as long as she remembered who was in charge.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ducky and Jimmy were examining their dead Marine. He was waterlogged but not bloated.

"Talk to me, McGee," Jethro said.

"Not much to say yet, Boss," Tim said, looking at his scanner. "Lance Corporal Charles Bass. Typical Marine. He wasn't standing out, but he was doing what was necessary."

"So...what brought him here?" Tony asked. "I mean, he probably didn't go in the Potomac here. Current probably brought him downstream, but..."

"Was he marked UA?" Ziva asked.

"Not in his record right now," Tim said. "If he was, it's a new tag."

"Married?" Jethro asked.

"No. Single. If he has a girlfriend, that's not in his file. No red flags as far as his official status is concerned."

"Okay. Ducky?"

"Impossible to tell time of death by liver temperature. He's been in the water too long. His body temperature is that of the water in which he was floating."

"Cause of death?" Jethro asked.

Ducky lifted the body. "There is a bullet wound in his back. We shall have to see if that is what led to his death or if it was drowning or something else. Mr. Palmer, are you ready?"

"Yes, Dr. Mallard," Jimmy said.

"Good. Let us get him home."

"McGee, you go back to NCIS and see what you can find about Lance Corporal Bass. Get the evidence to Abby. Ziva, Tony, go and talk to Bass' CO. See what he was up to, if he was on leave."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Otherwise, everything is going well?" Hollis asked.

Hettie smiled her usual all-knowing smile. "Of course, Hollis. Don't worry so much about us. We're doing well. That pesky unsolved case has reared its head more than once. Perhaps some day, we'll finally solve it. Otherwise, we will continue on with our work."

"Nothing else you need from me?"

"Perhaps the promise of a visit." Then, Hettie leaned in close to the camera as if that would make what she said more private. "Or a detailed description of what Jethro Gibbs is like without outside observers."

Hollis laughed and tried not to look at the technicians in the room.

"This is not the place for that conversation, Hettie," Hollis said, feeling her cheeks burn just a little.

"Oh, perhaps not," Hettie said with a smile that belied any attempt she might make to apologize...but of course, she didn't apologize at all. "Regardless, do keep in touch. I can't keep up the illusion of my all-powerful nature if I'm forced to play second fiddle to any of my team...and that includes gossip."

"I'll remember that. Give me a call when you can."

"Absolutely, and thank you for your help."

"Anytime."

Hollis made the cut-off sign and Hettie's large, looming face turned into the familiar colored bars. She looked sideways at the technicians...who were stalwartly staring at their screens and _not_ looking at her with curiosity. Hollis cleared her throat and headed for the door. Then, she paused and turned around.

"You'd better not look at Jethro like that next time he comes in here. He'll know what you're thinking."

There was an almost-silent straightening. Suppressing a very un-Hollis giggle, she left MTAC, intent on seeing what other mischief was going on that she could involve herself in.

Out on the balcony, she looked down and saw Tim sitting alone, working on his computer...as he so often was. No one else was there. Drat. ...or maybe not. Hollis figured she could find out what was going on from Tim as well as from anyone else, maybe better. Decision made, she headed down to the bullpen to grill the unsuspecting agent. Tim didn't even look up as she approached. He was completely absorbed in his task.

"Agent McGee, what's the case?"

Tim jumped at looked up at her. For whatever reason, he seemed extremely nervous about seeing her there. She hadn't had a whole lot of one-on-one interaction with him since her marriage. Was he really that intimidated?

"Oh...hello...uh...uh...ma'am," he said.

"Is something wrong?" Hollis asked.

"No, ma'am!"

"I'm retired, McGee. You don't have to be so formal."

Tim had a deer-in-the-headlights look for a few seconds and then, to Hollis' relief, he let out a helpless chuckle.

"I don't know what to call you," he confessed.

Hollis felt her brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to address you. You were a lieutenant colonel. You retired. You were an agent, you retired. ...calling you Mrs. Gibbs just feels weird."

"Can't you pronounce _Hollis_, McGee?"

"I...think I can...manage that."

"Do. It'll be easier for all of us."

"Yes, ma'am...uh, sorry. Hollis."

Hollis laughed. "So, you have a case?"

"Yeah...yes, we do. Dead Marine washed up on the banks of the Potomac."

Hollis settled down on Jethro's chair.

"And?"

"You want the breakdown?"

"Yes, please."

Tim smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Ducky's down doing the autopsy right now. Tony and Ziva are checking with Bass' CO. Abby is processing the evidence. Gibbs..."

"Yes? What about him?"

"I don't...know where he is...he's working and he'll probably appear out of nowhere when I'm least expecting it."

"Like now?"

Tim jumped and spun around in his chair to where Jethro was leaning against the divider.

"Yeah, Boss."

"Well?"

"There's nothing in his record that indicates any problematic behavior in the past. No strikes against him in his record. No criminal record before he joined the Marines." Tim looked from Jethro to Hollis. "He's an average guy. He doesn't seem to have made especially good _or_ bad waves."

"Family?"

"Dad died two years ago. Lung cancer. Mom lives in Massachusetts. Two sisters, one in college, the other in high school. Except for the fact that he's dead, Lance Corporal Bass doesn't have anything out of the ordinary in his life."

"Except that he's dead," Jethro said pointedly.

"Yeah," Tim agreed. "What it looks like, Boss, is that if this wasn't random, you're not going to find the reason for it in his family history. I just can't see anything there."

Jethro looked at him for a few seconds, glanced at Hollis and smiled, and the nodded.

"Okay. Put that to the side for now. Focus on his military service. Where was he before he came here?"

Tim typed furiously on his computer.

"He was stationed on the _Nimitz_ and it came into port in Norfolk two days ago."

Jethro's phone rang. He walked over to his desk and reached around Hollis to answer it. Hollis noticed that Tim had an expression of satisfaction on his face as he watched Jethro without appearing to watch him. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Tim flushed bright red at having been caught...at whatever he was doing.

"Thanks, Duck," he said tersely. "Ducky's found something."

"Mind if I tag along, Jethro?" Hollis asked.

Jethro held back a smile and jerked his head.

"Come on."

Hollis stood up and followed Tim and Jethro to the elevator. She was looking forward to seeing Ducky. It had been upwards of a month since she'd really chatted with him. This wouldn't be a chat but Ducky always found the time to talk when he was presenting information.

The elevator ride down was silent. Tim was the only one who seemed uncomfortable, but she rather thought that he had noticed all the looks and the un-Gibbs-like smiles. Still, he wasn't especially unsettled. It was just that this wasn't a very common situation for him. Even when Hollis had participated in previous cases, it was generally with the whole group, not with Jethro and Hollis smiling at each other like silly kids.

_Was Jethro _ever_ a silly kid? I'll have to ask Jack,_ Hollis thought to herself as the doors to Autopsy opened.

"Good afternoon, Jethro," Ducky said without looking up.

"Hi, Ducky," Hollis said grinning.

Ducky didn't lift his head but she could see his smile.

"Jethro, either your voice has gone through a shocking change or else your charming wife is with us today."

"Guess which is right," Jethro said drily.

Ducky looked up. "How lovely to see you again, Hollis. I wasn't aware that this case fell within your purview."

"It doesn't. I'm just tagging along."

"Ah. Well, this case just took a rather strange turn which is why I brought you down before I've quite finished. It has shades of a much earlier case."

"Which one?" Jethro asked.

Ducky's expression was solemn. "Chris Pacci."

"How?" Tim asked.

"I found something in his stomach that should not be there."

"I'm guessing that this is not a comment on his diet," Gibbs said.

"Only if his diet consists of eating flash drives."

"What?"

"He has a flash drive in his stomach. I've pulled it out," Ducky said, holding up a specimen jar. "It couldn't have been pleasant going down..._and_ it couldn't have been in there for very long. He must have swallowed it right before he died."

"So why?" Tim asked. "Like Pacci? To keep information from someone else? But who and why did he have it? I didn't see anything in his files to indicate covert operations."

"Were you looking for that, McGee?" Jethro asked.

"No, I wasn't."

"Go look for it."

Tim nodded.

"And if you don't find anything, go help Abby to see what you can get off this thing."

Tim nodded and headed out of Autopsy.

"We are fortunate in that it became wedged before it could fall directly into the stomach acid. There is some damage but not as much as there could have been."

"Cause of death?"

"The bullet passed through his heart. He likely died instantly, although it's difficult to know if he was shot before or after entering the water."

"Did he fall or did he jump?" Hollis murmured.

"Precisely."

"If he is as normal a person as McGee says he is, then, this is huge anomaly in his life. Where did something like this come from?"

"That is the million-dollar question, my dear," Ducky said. "I couldn't tell you what brought our young Marine to this point but I can tell you that he was apparently trying to preserve whatever data was on that chip. I've sent blood samples up to Abigail, but I haven't seen any signs of drugs in his system."

"Thanks, Duck."

"Hollis will I be seeing you around during this case?"

"If Jethro lets me," Hollis said with a cheeky smile.

Jethro rolled his eyes.

"Let me know what else you find."

"Will do."

Jethro headed out of Autopsy, Hollis right behind him.

"Jethro, do you mind if I hang around? It's an intriguing case."

"I don't mind," he said, finally relaxing into a real smile. "You're better-looking than Ducky."

"I would _hope_ so," Hollis said and put her arm around his waist. "I'm glad Hettie needed to talk to me today."

As they headed back up to the bullpen, Hollis thought that this promised to be a fascinating case and she hoped it was one they could solve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't know what else to tell you, Agent DiNozzo. Lance Corporal Bass was a good Marine. He did his thing without complaint. No, he's never really excelled or stood out, but he never slacked off, either. Not everyone is cut out to be the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps...and not everyone _wants_ to be, either. Bass was never late once. He always pulled his own weight, helped when the group needed it. That's something you can't overlook."

Tony looked at Ziva and raised his eyebrows in question. She nodded. Sergeant Culver, Bass' CO, had been surprised at being told Bass had been killed, but he had vehemently rejected the possibility that Bass could have been involved in anything shady. As far as he was concerned, Bass was above reproach.

"Where was the _Nimitz_ before reaching Norfolk?" Ziva asked.

"The last time we were in port was in Rota."

"Did Lance Corporal Bass have leave?"

"Yes."

"Did he tend to hang out with anyone in particular?"

"Yeah, there are a few guys he went out with in port."

"Can we get a list?"

"Of course."

Tony and Ziva spent the next few hours tracking down the ten Marines Bass had been known to hang out with. They were all scattered to their various homes and party spots and some were just out of touch for their few days of complete freedom. Five were relatively easy to find. Three were harder, and two were off the grid, although friends had promised to try and get a message to them as soon as they could.

The story, however, was basically the same from each one. They were shocked that Bass was dead, insistent that he wouldn't have done anything wrong...and that there was one day when they were in Rota that he had been off by himself. Not doing anything sneaky. He had wanted to get some souvenirs for friends and family and so had begged off the usual haunts. He knew Spanish quite well and could easily get by in Rota in either Spanish _or_ English.

He had come back with his souvenirs, said he had almost got pulled into a street fight which would have been bad for him if it got back to his CO. He hadn't even looked scuffed at all. So if he had lied, he had won the fight handily. But he wouldn't have lied. Bass wasn't like that. No, he wasn't perfect, and he wouldn't have been above a little bragging if he had bested someone in a fight he hadn't started. He had souvenirs in hand.

What they took from their interviews was that Bass was a good man, a good Marine, and the last person who would have been involved in anything wrong.

"So now what?" Ziva asked. "There was _some _reason that he was killed and no one seems to think it possible that he could have been in the wrong for it."

"Maybe it was a wrong place, wrong time kind of thing," Tony said. "Wouldn't be the first time someone got killed for that."

"True, but I find it strange that he could have been killed as a bystander."

"Again, wouldn't be the first time. Not even Marines are omnipotent. Even Gibbs has been taken down by a bullet."

"Not permanently," Ziva said with a slight smile.

"Not to diss the boss' strength, but I think if _he_ got shot in the heart, he'd die just like the rest of us."

"That would be blasphemy, would it not?" Ziva asked.

Tony laughed. "Maybe. Let's just finish our interviews, get back and give our report on what a great and wonderful guy Lance Corporal Bass was."

"Very well. Perhaps they have discovered more about him."

"If they've already solved the case, I'll kill them for not telling us and saving us all the time it took tracking down a bunch of horny Marines."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Tim, we will not be hampered by a little bit of stomach acid. We have broken through this kind of stuff before and we will do it again," Abby said firmly.

"Okay," Tim said. "You've worked your magic. Let's try opening it again."

Abby grinned and connected the flash drive. Then, she crossed her fingers and grabbed Tim's arm.

...and it connected.

"Ha ha!" Abby said in triumph. "I got it! I got it!"

She leapt at the computer and started to type to open it up and then she stopped.

"Hey!"

Tim leaned forward.

"It's encrypted," he said. "Huh."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So, do you know where Lance Corporal Bass was headed after you guys were let loose?" Tony asked.

"I assumed he was going home to see his family. That's what he told us. It had been his first time in Rota and he'd bought souvenirs for his family." Ensign Lemon suddenly stopped talking and shook his head.

"What is it?"

"It's just not fair, you know? Bass was a great guy and he did his part. He survived a tour of duty only to die in DC? That's not fair! He was safer in Afghanistan."

"It is _not_ fair," Ziva agreed. "That is why we are trying to figure out what happened. A Marine has died and we do not know why. If there is anything you know that will help us..."

Ensign Lemon thought. "Well...he did seem a little preoccupied after we left Rota, but it wasn't anything major. I asked about it once and he just said that it was strange coming back from a tour of duty, after all that time fighting...and coming back so slowly. He said that anything could happen at sea."

"Nothing else?"

"No. I'm sorry. Hey...did he have the souvenirs with him? His family should get those."

"I do not think they were _with_ him," Ziva said.

"We'll keep our eye out for them while we're investigating," Tony said. "If we can do it, we'll make sure that they get to his family."

"Thanks."

Tony and Ziva left Norfolk, feeling more than a little depressed by the last interview. It was always hard when you were reminded of what had been lost by the death of a good person.

"Did we find his car?" Tony asked.

"I do not believe so."

"We need to find his car."

"I agree."

It was less because of whatever evidence might be in the car and more because of the possibility of being able to give Corporal Bass' family the last gifts he'd bought for them.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Gibbs!" Abby said. "You have _got_ to see this! Oh...hi, Hollis!"

Hollis smiled as she walked in beside Jethro.

"Hello, Abby."

"What am I seeing?" Jethro asked, all business.

Tim took over. "Boss, we got the flash drive to work...but whatever is on it..." He spread his hands out a little helplessly.

"What? Spit it out, McGee."

"I can't tell you what it is. The data is encrypted, and Abby and I are both stumped with whatever it is. This encryption is _way_ beyond anything that Lance Corporal Bass could be doing. This flash drive isn't his. I don't know _whose_ it is, but it wasn't his. Unless Lance Corporal Bass is a secret hacker, he had someone else's stuff...and he was protecting someone else's stuff."

"How did he get involved in it, then?"

"I have no idea," Tim said. "I've been checking his records. There is no sign at all that he was ever involved in confidential, secret, or top secret...things. I guess if he was in it deep enough there wouldn't be any evidence of it, but...he doesn't have that clearance. I can't see any sign that he isn't what he seems: a good Marine."

"A good Marine wouldn't stand by," Hollis said. "The question is, did he intentionally get involved or was it an accident and he couldn't walk away?"

"Did it happen here or somewhere else?" Abby added.

"We'll have to see what Tony and Ziva found out. Maybe they got something," Tim said. "Right now...Boss, I know you're going to tell us to decrypt the flash drive, but it's not going to happen easily or fast. Some of the data is going to be corrupted by the acid. All of it is encrypted. Breaking through all that..."

Jethro looked at Tim and Abby. Hollis could see the wheels turning. He was deciding whether or not telling them to do it anyway would produce results. Sometimes, what seemed to be impossible could be done with the right encouragement.

"Abby, get with Cybercrimes. Start working on this. When Tony and Ziva get back, leave it to them and get whatever evidence they have going. McGee."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Who could have this level of encryption?"

"FBI, CIA...I don't recognize the encryption, but I haven't...been...spending as much time on...that kind of thing as I used to. It could be international for all I know."

"You know people who _might _be...spending that time?" Jethro asked.

Tim's eyes shifted to Abby who focused on her computer without making eye contact. Then, he looked at Jethro and Hollis.

Jethro rolled his eyes. "No one will know, McGee."

"I might...know some people who could give me some help on this."

"Do it."

Tim nodded and headed out. Jethro didn't ask him any questions. Abby slipped out before Jethro could ask _her_ any questions.

"What's going to happen with Agent McGee?" Hollis asked. "I think he took a copy with him."

"He'll go off and talk to some people. He'll feel guilty about the people he knows but if there's anything to find, he'll find it and let us know."

"So...where did he meet these people?"

"I don't know and I don't ask. There are some things about McGee that I think he needs to keep to himself...if only to protect him."

"Does he indulge in illegal activities?"

"No."

That was it...but then, given the fact that they were currently in a federal agency, it was entirely possible that something might get overheard by the wrong person. Hollis smiled and nodded.

"This is an interesting start, Jethro, but it sounds like you might be hitting a road block before you've gone very far."

"Yeah. Might be. I can call in my own favors if it comes to that. There are people who owe me."

"I'm sure there are."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tim waited until he was in his car before he made a couple of calls. Being friends with people who were...in the gray area had its pros and cons. He knew that he was safe as far as getting reported to NCIS, but that didn't mean that it would always work out. He did consider these people to be friends, but at the same time, they were all a little leery around each other. After all, Tim was a federal agent, and they were...hackers. That really wasn't the right word for them because, unlike most of the people who were freelance hackers, they didn't plant viruses or steal and publish information. They just learned everything there was to know about everything electronic they could get their hands on. The more they knew, the more they could learn. It was a small group and they didn't publish their existence very widely.

Tim drove to their current meeting site and waited. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Mac, it's been a while."

Tim looked over and smiled at the woman leaning into his car.

"I know, Lex. Been busy."

"I was surprised to hear from you. Some of us were thinking you'd decided to pull out."

"I don't think I could," Tim said with a smile. "I really have been busy."

She opened the door and sat down beside him.

"So? What is it, then?"

"Found a flash drive with some corrupted data, but what isn't corrupted is encrypted."

"This must be a doozy if you're bringing it to me. You've cracked some major encryptions on your own."

Tim nodded. "It is. Never seen anything like it, and we're trying regular channels, but if anyone has seen something similar, it would make our job a lot easier."

"What's up?"

"Murder of a Marine."

Lex swore softly. "Because of this thing?"

"Probably. We don't know for sure. He thought it was important enough to swallow it."

"Gross."

Tim laughed. "Desperation."

"Okay. How fast?"

"Faster the better, but whatever you can do." He handed over the copy. It wasn't everything, but it was enough to get her working. "Are the others okay with it?"

"They will be. This is a challenge. We like challenges."

"I know."

Lex nodded. "Okay, Mac. I'll keep it in my capable hands and you'll hear from me when we've got something for you."

"Thanks, Lex. I appreciate it."

"Come by more often. We could use some straight-laced insights. We don't have anyone to give us those anymore."

Tim laughed and then blushed a little when Lex kissed him on the cheek. She chuckled and got out of the car. Tim waited for a few minutes and then drove away.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Got anything?" Jethro asked when Tony and Ziva got back that evening.

"We found his car," Tony said. "It was parked upstream about a mile. Boss, he had some souvenirs he'd apparently bought for his family. We'd like to make sure that they get to them."

"One of his friends told us about them," Ziva said. "It is the least we can do."

Jethro nodded. "Get them checked out first. Then, we'll pass them on."

"All right," Tony said. "Otherwise, Bass told his friends that he almost got in a street fight in Rota. Said that nothing had come of it and didn't have any evidence that he'd been injured or even threw a punch. It didn't get reported because no one wanted to get him in trouble. He'd been acting a little different but it was passed off as feeling strange about coming home after being in Afghanistan."

"Everyone told us the same thing about him," Ziva said. "Bass was a good man, a good Marine and would _not_ have been involved in anything shady. According to them, he is the last person you would expect to be doing something illegal."

Tim's ears went a little red but he didn't say anything.

"Evidence that the car was searched?"

Tony nodded. "We dusted for prints. Looks like someone tried to get into it, but it doesn't look like they succeeded. Probably was too public an area for them. They didn't want to attract attention."

"Ducky found a flash drive in his stomach," Hollis said, "but the information was encrypted."

"Encrypted?" Ziva repeated.

"Okay. That's different," Tony said. "Any sign of whose it is?"

"Not yet," Tim said. He looked over at Jethro. "It's going to take some time."

Jethro nodded, having got the message. It was late in the day. They had a strong start, but maybe it wasn't quite enough. Still, they had Cybercrimes working. Tim had contacted his friends. They'd done all the preliminary interviews. Lance Corporal Bass' family would be coming the next day. Once Abby started processing the evidence, they really would have to wait until there was some break.

"Okay. That's it for tonight. Pick it up tomorrow."

There was some surprise, but no one protested.

"Tim," Jethro said.

Tim swallowed and nodded. Tony and Ziva headed out. Abby went down to her lab to get things going down there. Ducky had already left for the day. Hollis gathered her stuff and went down to the car. She didn't see any reason to make Tim more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Well?"

"They're going to work on it. It's a challenge and they like that, but with some of the data being corrupted, it might take some time. They'll contact me as soon as they can, and they'll make it a priority."

"I'm taking a risk, you know."

"I know. They'll come through."

"All right."

Tim left and Jethro watched him. Sometimes, it surprised him that Tim had that...gray area in him. It was the point at which his desire to learn more at any cost came in conflict with the laws he was supposed to uphold. Jethro figured that Tim was on a good team for that kind of situation. Jethro knew that he himself had gone a long way into the gray area in the past.

He set that aside and headed out. He was glad that Hollis was around. Whether she could give any real insight or not, more minds bent onto the same task couldn't hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hollis got up and went running the next morning. She wasn't going to be able to go with Jethro right away. They'd ordered some supplies and were expecting them to be delivered today. Since Jethro _had_ to be at work and Hollis was just tagging along for the ride, she would be staying home until the items were delivered. Then, she'd head back to NCIS to help out.

On her way back, she saw a couple of men standing on the sidewalk, a map in their hands, pointing in various directions. She slowed her pace.

"Are you lost?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. We were going to get an early start on our touring around DC. We were going to walk to Union Station."

Hollis laughed. "Well, you're on the wrong side of DC for that. It's north of here."

"I _told_ you," one of the men said with irritation. "We started at the Mall."

"I was going to go that way, but I got turned around."

"Well, there's a bus that will take you to Union Station just down the street here. If you want to walk, it'll take you longer."

"Thanks. We just won't listen to his directions anymore."

Hollis chuckled and continued on her way. When she got inside, Jethro was already sitting at the table, coffee in hand, scanning through the crime-scene photos. It was one of those cases that would consume him until he figured it out.

"Going in early?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

"You smell," Jethro said absently. "Yes, I am."

"I just got done running. Of course, I do. ...but I did my good deed for the day; so it balances out."

"What good deed?" Jethro asked.

"Two guys were trying to walk to Union Station and got turned around on the DC streets."

"Good for you."

Hollis laughed. Jethro was listening to her, as she'd discovered, but he was preoccupied.

"You don't have to hang around for my sake," she said.

"What are you going to do to distract yourself while you're waiting?" he asked.

"I think I'll call Jason. I haven't talked with him for a while, and he's starting to clamor for another Mann family reunion. We haven't all got together since the wedding."

"What are you going to say to him?"

"That we'll think about it...after our first anniversary."

Jethro looked up and smiled. "That's the paper anniversary, you know."

"As long as you don't give me divorce papers..." Hollis said.

"No chance."

"Good. Now, you can get going. I'll be lazy this morning while I wait for the delivery guy to show up...between the hours of ten and two. I thought it was only cable guys who could get away with that."

Jethro gathered up the photos and drained the last of his coffee. "They all get away with it...if they can."

Hollis smiled.

"I'll see you later," she said. "What are you doing?"

"We're interviewing Bass' family. Not likely that they'll have anything to tell us, but they need the chance."

Hollis nodded sympathetically. It was always hard to have the family of a victim come in. They were shocked, grieving. Hard to face sometimes. Still, it had to be done and Jethro had done it many times.

"Good luck."

"I should say that to you," Jethro said.

"Yes, you should," Hollis said.

She shooed him out of the house and then went upstairs to shower.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jethro's morning was spent interviewing Bass' family, working on the evidence already gathered and trying to figure out where to go from there.

At around noon, they got together to recap.

"McGee?" Jethro asked.

"Nothing yet. I'll let you know."

"Okay. His mother and sisters couldn't tell us anything beyond that he had said that he'd be a little late getting back because he had to stop in DC. He didn't know how long it would take him. That's all they know. He didn't say why."

"Abby is still working through the evidence, but we're not finding any fingerprints belonging to someone besides Bass," Tony said. "Someone tried to get in, but they didn't succeed and they were wearing gloves."

"McGee...any way to speed things up?"

"I can try, Boss..." Tim said. "But I don't know if it'll work."

"Go."

Tim nodded and headed out.

"Gibbs, Abby rushed through processing the gifts Lance Corporal Bass had bought for his family. May we give them to them?" Ziva asked. "We cannot see any reason to keep them."

Jethro considered. He knew that Tony and Ziva both wanted to make sure that Bass' family received his last gifts to them, and he understood that desire...and there was really nothing stopping them. Abby would have been thorough.

"Okay. Do it."

Ziva looked at Tony and they both got up to do it. Jethro was momentarily alone. He started thinking about which direction to go next.

...and then his phone rang.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"_...so the one year. That's quite an achievement, Holly,"_ Jason said. _"Are you going to do something to celebrate?"_

"Probably something," Hollis said. "Don't know what yet."

"_The boat?"_

"He'll have to tell me how the boats get out of the basement sometime."

Jason chuckled. _"He's a magician. That's enough of an answer, right?"_

"Not a chance."

"_You sound really happy, Holly."_

"I am, Jason. Retiring has been working out better this time around."

"_That's because you're not really retired."_

"Yes, I am!"

"_You're consulting with NCIS whenever you want to. Army CID loves having you give presentations. You consult with those people in LA a lot. That's not retired."_

"Yes, it is. I'm not doing any of those things regularly. Just on occasion. Right now, I'm sitting around, waiting for FedEx."

"_Sounds like fun."_

"I wouldn't want it every day, but I don't mind it. Jason, I like what I'm doing with my life right now."

"_Good. You deserve that, Holly. Really. So...you know what my next question is going to be."_

Hollis laughed. "I'm going to hold you off. Nothing is going to happen until after our anniversary."

"_I'll keep that in mind, but I have some ideas."_

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, wait, Jason. I think this might be FedEx."

"_Don't miss your delivery,"_ Jason said.

Hollis set the phone down and ran for the front door. She opened it and had just a moment of confusion before she clued in to what was going on.

...but that moment was all the two men needed. The men she had helpfully given directions to out on the sidewalk were standing there, and in her moment of confusion, they forced her back into the house. One of the men grabbed her from the front while the other moved around behind and covered her mouth with a rag. Hollis struggled against them and tried not to breathe in the fumes, but as she fought to free herself from the restraining arms, she had to inhale...and as she did, she felt the fuzziness that ether did so well. It was hard to continue fighting. She didn't know why these men were attacking her, but it wasn't something she was going to bother worrying about. They were trying to attack her. They were the enemy...but she couldn't fight them off, not with her brain getting too fuzzy for thinking and not when it was two on one.

After a little while, she couldn't get her body to continue fighting and the fog encroached on her brain until finally, she sagged in their arms. She wasn't quite unconscious but getting there.

"Come on. Quick. Out to the car before anyone sees."

"Don't forget her phone."

Hollis had one more thought before she fell unconscious.

_I'm being kidnapped. Why?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gradually, the fog dissipated and Hollis woke up. She felt distinctly ill, but mastered the feeling. It was too important to figure out where she was and what was going on. Without opening her eyes, Hollis took the time to ascertain as much as she could about her surroundings.

_I'm on a bed._

That was the first thought. She was definitely lying down and it was definitely on a softer surface. At first, she thought it could just be a mattress on a floor, but then, she noticed that her hands were restrained above and behind her head. So either a mattress on a floor beside some kind of grating or a bed with a headboard.

Keeping herself quiet, she listened for anyone around her. At first, it seemed like she was alone, but then she heard the quiet tread of someone walking.

Her mind was getting clearer all the time and it was only her determination not to fall apart that was keeping her calm. She didn't know why these men had taken her, but there was a reason and she wouldn't be able to get away if she started freaking out. It had been years since she had been on active duty in the Army, but she drew on her experiences and training here. No need to let them in on who and what she was if they didn't already know.

_Name, rank and serial number,_ she thought wryly to herself.

Finally, she deemed it time to open her eyes. It was a nondescript room she was in. Just the bed, white walls...and one of her captors. He had a look in his eye that she didn't like.

Then, her other captor came into the room, phone in hand.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. You have something of mine. ...and now, I have something of yours."

Hollis almost groaned. She was a bargaining chip. That was more than a little annoying...and frightening if she was honest with herself...but who cared about being honest? She'd rather just be annoyed.

The man laughed.

"What you have of mine is very small but of great value to me. What I have of yours...well, she's probably of value to you."

He stalked over to the bed and thrust the phone at her.

"Talk."

Hollis looked at him with an expression of defiance and said nothing. The man slapped her across the face.

"Talk!"

Better to be seen as capitulating, Hollis decided, and nodded with an expression of weakness. He held the phone to her mouth.

"Hi, Jethro," Hollis said with determined calm. "Let me tell you that if you use this as an excuse for a divorce, I swear that I'll kill you."

"_Holly."_

She was happy to hear his voice but she could hear the concern.

"I missed the FedEx shipment."

The man pulled the phone away. All she'd been able to hear was Jethro saying her name.

"There. Proof that she's alive and that we have her. There is no negotiating here. Give me what I want or I kill your wife. I want the flash drive you got from that stupid Marine. I'll give you some time to think about it." He hung up and looked at Hollis. "How much does your husband love you?"

Hollis forced herself to laugh. "I'm his fifth wife. What do _you_ think?"

The man did not laugh. "I think that you'd better hope he loves you. Your life literally depends on it."

"You've made a big mistake," Hollis said softly. "You've made it personal. Jethro doesn't take personal attacks very well. When he catches you, you're dead."

The man walked over and got very close to her.

"You'll be dead long before that happens," he whispered in her ear.

Hollis kept herself from cringing. She just looked at him. He walked out of the room, leaving her alone with the other man and his disturbing looks. He worried her a lot more than the man who seemed to be in charge.

_You will not give in to what they want. They want you afraid, Hollis. They want to have control. You will not give them that. You can let them think they have the upper hand, and physically, right now, they do...but if you keep your head clear, you can do what needs to be done. No one is perfect._

The pep talk didn't do much for her. As she lay there, she began to think about what she could say if she was given another chance to talk to Jethro. Something that would clue him in to who these men were...the little she knew.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jethro looked at the phone and then at Tony and Ziva who were standing, waiting for instructions...and at Abby who had been trying to trace the phone.

"The call was too short," he said.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Abby said carefully. "I couldn't get a fix on where they are."

"She was home when she was taken," Jethro said, trying to keep himself as calm as Hollis had sounded.

"How can you be sure?" Ziva asked.

"Because she was waiting for FedEx. She said she missed it. She was home waiting."

His phone rang again and he gestured to Abby. She got ready as he picked up.

"Agent Gibbs," he said.

"_Jethro, something's happened to Holly."_

"Jason?" he asked.

"_Yeah. It's me."_

Jethro sighed and gestured for Abby to stop.

"_I was talking to Holly and she put down the phone when there was someone at the door. She didn't come back, but I heard a whole lot of noise on her end...and then, nothing. Something's happened."_

"Someone kidnapped her," Jethro said grimly. "They just called. She's being held as exchange for something we found in our most recent case."

"_What are you going to do?"_

"I'm going to find her."

"_I'm coming as soon as I can, and don't bother trying to stop me."_

"Wouldn't dream of it. I need to get to work finding her."

"_I won't keep you then, Jethro. Find my sister."_

"She's my wife," Jethro said and hung up.

He looked at the others.

"We're going to my house. See if they left any evidence behind. She was talking to her brother when they came. We know she was there."

"Do you want Ziva and I to go by ourselves?" Tony asked awkwardly.

"No," Jethro snapped. "Let's go."

"On your six, Boss."

"Good. Abby, call McGee and tell him to find out what's on that flash drive. I want to know what they want."

"Okay, Gibbs. We'll do it. We'll find her."

Jethro just nodded. He wasn't going to get emotional right now...and not at all if he could help it. He was going to find his wife and no one was going to stop him.

And the people who had taken her were going to regret their decision. He would make sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tim hung up his phone and walked back into the room where his friends were working on various projects. He headed to Lex and Black. They were sitting at a terminal.

"What's up, Mac?" Lex asked.

"Is there any way we can get this done faster?"

"What's the rush?" Black asked.

"That was one of my coworkers. My boss just got a call from the murderers. They've kidnapped his wife. We need to find out what we're up against before we have to start worrying about her being killed."

Black muttered something under his breath. Tim didn't ask. Black had some very...colorful terms he was fond of using at regular intervals and Tim didn't mind when he missed them. Lex, however, turned around to the rest of the room.

"We need to focus on what Mac brought us," she said. "It's got personal."

The others moved over to the terminal.

"What's the problem?" Spring asked.

"Kidnapping," Tim said.

"Where are we at?"

"It's all the corruption in the data that's the problem," Lex explained. "It's hard to get a sense of the encryption when we can't get a good running start on it."

"Okay, so who's going to take point on this?" Jart asked.

"Mac is, of course. It's his thing," Black said.

Tim smiled. There were no real names used here. Everyone picked their own nickname and for some reason, one syllable was the rule. He had chosen Mac because he couldn't think of anything else.

"I can do it. Who's my backseat driver?"

"I'll take that role," Jart said with a grin. He generally liked that part. He liked being front and center less.

Lex sat beside Tim to be the passenger, Jart hovering right behind, and then the others were arrayed around. Only one person could really work on a project like this at a time, but having lots of eyes and minds bent to it helped move along faster.

In this case, Tim just really hoped it was fast enough. More was on the line than just solving a case.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tony didn't feel like he could make any of the usual jokes he would make to relieve the tension. When they got to Jethro's house, it was work and nothing else. Jethro said almost nothing, and the house was just way too empty.

His worry didn't stop him from being surprised anew at how much the Gibbs house had changed since Hollis had moved in. It wasn't girly by any means, but there were family photos on the mantle, pictures on the wall...and the decor wasn't bland because Hollis cared about it. It was...inviting and it looked like people actually lived here.

Ziva gestured at the place where the side table had been knocked over.

"Hollis put up a fight, Boss," Tony said. "Must have been more than one. No way would she get taken out by one guy."

Jethro nodded mutely. He had a note that had been stuck to his door. From FedEx saying that the delivery had been missed and he'd have to reschedule.

"There are some fingerprints here," Ziva said. "We will have to see if they belong only to you and Hollis or if they belong to the others."

Jethro was just standing there for a few seconds and then he seemed to get back in control of himself. He walked to the door and began dusting both sides of it for prints. Tony continued to document the scene. They worked quickly and efficiently as always...but almost silently. No banter, no chatting. Just working.

Tony wished that there was something to say to ease the tension, but they had no idea how long it would take that guy to call again. They wanted to get as much stuff as they could before heading back to NCIS to get the evidence in Abby's capable hands.

"How long do you think we'll have, Boss?" Tony asked as they were finishing up.

"Maybe two days at most," Jethro said. "Probably more like twenty-four hours."

Tony nodded. That was kind of what he'd been thinking.

"Well, then...I guess we need to get back."

Jethro only nodded. He was really upset, Tony decided, but he wasn't going to act like he was. Okay, then. Tony could handle that.

"Ziva? You ready?"

"Yes," she said and nodded. "I think we have what we are going to get from this location."

Jethro strode out of the house without another word and they were right behind him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hollis tried to be as still as possible. She was looking for weaknesses in where she was being held without actually moving. The situation wasn't completely hopeless. Her hands were cuffed to the bed, but only her hands. Not her feet. Her hands were far enough apart that she couldn't get herself free that way and she wasn't flexible enough to use her feet to pick the cuffs although the image made her smile.

She looked up at the headboard. It was wood...not that it mattered. Hollis cursed the fact that she didn't wear bobbypins. One of those in her hair and she could have picked the lock on the cuffs. No such luck. Well, then, next time, she'd know better.

Then, her attention was taken by the man who sat watching her. She didn't like how he had stared at her almost constantly since she'd awakened. There was a disturbing look in his eye, and when he stood up and walked to her, she tensed.

"So...do you want to have some fun?" he asked.

Hollis scoffed. "Not even if you were the last man on earth," she said.

He started to lean in closer.

"You don't have a choice."

"I said, no," Hollis said.

He leaned in still closer. ...and it was close enough. Hollis brought up her knee as hard as she could and her aim was very good. She got him right where it hurt and then she pushed him away with her feet. He was on the floor in more than a little misery. Hollis prepared herself for punishment. Someone like him wouldn't take that kind of treatment well.

She was right. After a few seconds, he got up and backhanded Hollis across the face. It hurt. A lot. Her head was ringing a little bit. She saw him raising his hand again and prepared to take it.

"Manny! What are you doing?"

"Teaching her a lesson," Manny muttered.

"No."

"She kicked me!"

"Stay away from her, then," he said. "Take a break. I'll watch her."

Manny stalked out of the room.

"He doesn't like you," the man said.

"The feeling is mutual," Hollis said. "We'd get along fine if he'd learn one thing."

"What's that?"

"No means no. That goes for you, too," Hollis said.

The man seemed unfazed by what she said and Hollis felt the worry building up in her chest. The fact that these men weren't bothering to disguise themselves told her that she was probably going to be collateral damage. She'd have to hope for something to give, but she would not let them get the better of her.

"I'm going to talk to your loving husband. You ready?"

"For what?"

"To prove your continued state of existence."

"Yes."

"Good."

He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. Have you had enough time to contemplate life without your wife?"

He listened and then laughed.

"You misunderstand me. I'm not negotiating. The flash drive for your wife. Nothing else. I'll call you tomorrow to set up the exchange. If you don't satisfy me, I won't leave anything but the pieces."

Again, he listened.

"Yes, I can let you talk to your wife."

He walked over and put the phone to Hollis' ear.

"_Are you restrained, Holly?"_

"Yes."

"_Anything you can tell me?"_

"No good deed goes unpunished," she said...paused and then added, "I love you."

"_I'm going to get you out of there, Holly. That's a promise."_

Hollis smiled but didn't get to say anything else. The man pulled the phone away.

"She's alive...but if you don't give me that drive in twenty-four hours, she won't be any longer."

He hung up and looked at her.

"That's a promise. I always keep my promises," he said.

Hollis smiled.

"So does my husband."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The doors to the lab opened and Abby spun around. She ran to Jethro and hugged him tightly.

"We're going to find her, Gibbs! I promise! I don't have any results from the fingerprints yet, but there are some aren't yours or Hollis' or anyone else that we know! I'm running them, but they're not turning up yet. We'll find something! I know we will!"

Jethro accepted her effusive reaction but he wanted something else.

"Abby, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Tony and Ziva are going to talk to people, but Holly talked to two guys on the street this morning, gave them directions. She told me that they're the ones who have her. There's a camera at the intersection. About six-thirty this morning."

"You want me to see if I can get a picture of them! If we have a picture, we can try to see if other people are looking for them! I know I can do that! Go away and come back later!"

Jethro smiled and kissed Abby on the head...and then, obeyed her orders. Sometimes, Abby worked better without an audience to impress.

He was waiting for Tim to get back and Tony and Ziva were doing their part. What he had to do right now was wait...and he hated waiting, especially when he knew that Hollis would be killed if he couldn't figure out something. Needing something to occupy his time while he was waiting, he went down to Autopsy.

Ducky looked up from her examination of Bass' body.

"Jethro, I heard. You've spoken to Hollis?"

Jethro nodded.

"And?"

"She's alive, but these guys aren't kidding."

"How is she?"

Jethro smiled. "She threatened to kill me if I used this as a reason to divorce her."

Ducky chuckled. "Sounds like her. She wouldn't have said for better or for worse if she didn't mean it."

"This is a little worse than I'd planned."

"Well, that goes without saying, doesn't it?"

Jethro nodded.

"You're afraid for her, aren't you."

"I don't want to lose someone else, Duck," Jethro confessed. "Done that already."

Ducky nodded sympathetically. "I understand, Jethro. I do...but all is not lost yet."

Jethro nodded again, but he was starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach. Now that he'd made the comparison with Shannon in his head, he was afraid of losing another person he loved.

Before he could confess any of that aloud, his phone started to ring. He looked at it, but it was Tim, not Hollis' captor.

"What is it, McGee?" he asked, walking briskly out of Autopsy.

"_Boss, we haven't been able to decrypt the flash drive."_

"Then, why did you call?" he snapped.

"_But we've been able to figure out who was probably encrypting the data. Probably. The patterns are consistent as far as we can tell."_

"Who?"

"_The CIA."_

Jethro came to a stop. Of all the people he _didn't_ want to get involved with in this case...

"You sure about this?" he asked as he got on the elevator.

"_As sure as we can be without getting at the information itself."_

"How sure is that?"

"_Approximately 96.7 percent sure."_

Jethro smiled. That sounded like a bunch of geeks.

"Okay. We don't need to know exactly what's on it. Get the copy and come back."

"_Right, Boss."_

"Get the copy, McGee."

"_I will, Boss. Promise."_

Jethro just hung up and headed up to Vance's office. Getting the CIA involved in this probably wasn't Vance's idea of a good time, either. He bypassed Vance's assistant who saw him and just rolled her eyes.

"Agent Gibbs, what is it?" Vance asked.

Any other time, Jethro would have enjoyed needling Vance just a bit and Vance would have enjoyed needling him back...but not right now.

"I need to get someone from the CIA to admit that they were running some kind of operation in Rota. That they screwed up and got a Marine killed."

"Would you care to unpack that?"

"Hollis got kidnapped by whoever killed Lance Corporal Bass and they're demanding that we exchange the flash drive for her."

Vance sobered instantly.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. How is the CIA involved?"

"It's their flash drive. I'm guessing that their operative handed it off to Bass and asked him to take it to the drop. Whoever killed him found out and tried to get it back. I need to know who it was and where they might be. I have until tomorrow."

"I'll get someone in MTAC right now," Vance said.

"There's no time for evasion, Leon," Jethro said. "I don't care what their restrictions are. I need to know who it is and I need them to help us catch them before they kill my wife."

"Catch?"

"Unless they resist," Jethro said. He wouldn't feel a shred of guilt or shed a single tear if killing was required. He knew that Vance could see that.

"Understood, but nothing illegal, Jethro. No matter what the cost, you don't go in there breaking the law."

Jethro said nothing. He didn't take kindly to people attacking those he loved. Vance didn't push the issue. He got up, walked by Jethro and out of his office.

"You might as well be there with me, Gibbs," he said over his shoulder.

"I'd planned on it."

"I figured. Come on."

Jethro followed Vance to MTAC. He'd rather have the CIA representative here in person so that he could make sure the man knew just how dangerous it was to claim ignorance right now.

He wouldn't take no for an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I've got to take that back with me," Tim said, gesturing to the flash drive.

Lex smiled. "This is way too hot for me. Murders? Kidnapping? We'll get this stuff ourselves where we only have to worry about the CIA. Much safer in the long run."

Tim chuckled.

"Hey, Mac. It was nice having you back," Jart said. "I forgot how you straight-laced guys work. It's not bad."

"I'd like to come back...maybe after this case is over."

"Drop us a line," Lex said, leaning in close...making Tim blush. She chuckled. "We don't like to waste the good ones."

Tim cleared his throat and reached out for the flash drive.

"You didn't copy it, did you?"

"I might have," Lex admitted. "But I don't want to keep it. It's getting erased as soon as I sit down."

"Promise?" Tim asked.

"Don't be so nervous, Mac. I don't want to put myself in the line of fire. You can be sure of that. I value my own skin too much."

"Okay, okay."

"You just get back to doing your job. Is your visit sanctioned?"

"Not officially...but unofficially it is."

"I think I like your boss," Black said with a grin. "Knowing when to look the other way is a trait not everyone has."

Tim just smiled and let himself out. He was glad they had _something_, but he could only hope that this would lead to finding Hollis before she was hurt...or worse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are you going to let me run this?" Vance asked as they waited for someone from the CIA to get on the screen.

"No," Jethro said.

"I thought not," Vance said. "Keep in mind that we will need to work with these people again in the future."

Jethro didn't respond. He didn't care whether or not they were willing to talk about what was on the flash drive. He just wanted them to help him find out who these people were who had taken his wife. Nothing else mattered.

"They're ready, Director," the tech said.

"Put them up," Vance said and gestured.

"Ah, and what is it that NCIS wants with the CIA today?"

Jethro almost grimaced. Of all the people in the CIA...

"Hello, Kort."

"Gibbs," Kort said eloquently. "What can I not do for you?"

"You can tell me who was running an operation in Rota and screwed up, leading to the murder of Lance Corporal Bass and the kidnapping of my wife. If you say that it's classified and try to stonewall me, you'll regret it."

Vance stirred slightly but said nothing.

Kort's expression was serious.

"Give me a moment."

That was all he said, and the screen went back to the colored bars.

"Well?" Vance asked the tech.

"I've got a message that we should stand by."

"For how long?" Jethro growled.

"I don't know, Agent Gibbs. That's all I was told."

"Send a message that if we don't hear back in five minutes, I'm taking off Gibbs' leash," Vance said.

Jethro raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I have any control over you, Gibbs. What matters is that they _think_ I do and that I'm ready to relinquish it."

Two minutes later, the tech signaled that they were back.

"Put him on," Vance said.

"You have the flash drive in your possession?" Kort asked.

"Yes."

"And would I be correct in assuming that we can't get it back until we help you?"

"That would be a fair assumption," Jethro said. "I don't care what's on it, and I don't care what you do with it. I care about my wife and about solving a murder. You tell me what I need to know and you can have it back."

"How did you know it was ours?"

Jethro smiled. He had no intention of bringing Tim into this, nor his friends, by extension.

"I have my sources and you just confirmed it. So tell me that you can help."

"I can help," Kort said. "We have a fair idea of who might have your wife and a perimeter within which you might be able to find her."

"And?"

Kort looked out of the shot and then nodded.

"And you have the aid of the CIA to the extent you want it."

"All right. When will you be here?"

"I didn't know you enjoyed my company so much, Agent Gibbs."

"I don't," Jethro said. "I have a very limited window to find my wife. I'm not in the mood to play games, Kort. Don't mess with me."

"Understood. I'll be there."

"Good." Jethro turned around and walked out of MTAC. He was not in the mood to sit around and he had no intention to do so.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hollis hated her position. It was much too exposed and she didn't like the looks she was still getting.

"So...do I get a bathroom break?" she asked. "Or do you want to deal with the smell if I wet my pants?"

"You need to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

He walked over, uncuffed her wrists and then cuffed her hands together and led her to a small bathroom.

"No tricks."

"I just need to pee," Hollis said, all the while taking in her surroundings...and it felt good just to be up and moving around.

He didn't let her close the door, but Hollis had dealt with men watching her naked before and if he wanted to stare at her 55-year-old body, that was his business. Better him than Manny. She was worried about what might happen if Manny was her guard in this situation.

She sat down and quickly did her business, washed her hands and then walked out.

"Very good. Back to the bed."

Hollis said nothing and walked decorously back to her place of restraint...until he uncuffed her hands. She wasn't sure this would be successful, but she was happy to try it, and if she failed, she could take the punishment that would no doubt be the result.

The man uncuffed her hands and Hollis reacted in a second, calling on years of training and self-defense courses. She brought her fist up under his jaw and connected solidly. Then, she spun around, elbowed him in the stomach, stepped on his instep and grabbed his arm as he brought up his gun. They fought over the weapon for a few seconds and then Hollis won. She couldn't get hold of it, but she made him drop it.

Then...

"Let him go or I blow you away."

Hollis knew that was it. Manny had heard the struggle. It had been a gamble, and she had lost. She stopped fighting and stepped back. The man backhanded her across the face and knocked her back onto the bed. She definitely felt that and he cuffed her roughly to the headboard.

"So...Mrs. Gibbs," he said, breathing heavily. "Was that worth it?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

He clearly knew she had training. She forced a smile onto her aching face.

"Retired Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann, turned Army CID, turned NCIS...turned wife. I'm not used to being restrained by scum like yourself."

"Get used to it. Try another stunt like that and I'll let Manny at you."

Hollis glared at him and didn't let the fear she felt at that threat show on her face.

"A girl's gotta try."

"Try that again and you'll regret it."

Then, the man walked over and had a low-voiced conversation with Manny. Hollis knew that she'd ticked the guy off, but she also knew that they were likely going to kill her whether Gibbs did what they said or not. ...and he wouldn't, but he would try to do both. She'd done her best to give him help, but now, she didn't have much of an option beyond to wait. Her attempt to escape had only given her some momentary satisfaction. Punishment or not, dangerous or not, she didn't care. She'd been in control for a little while and that was important.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jethro stood up as soon as Tim came into the bullpen.

"McGee?"

"I've got the copy."

"Good. Erase it and get the original from Abby. Keep it with you until it's time to hand it over. I don't want that disappearing into CIA hands before we're done here."

"Yes, Boss."

"CIA?" Tony said. "They're coming here?"

"Kort."

"Oh, joy."

"Why is he coming?" Ziva asked.

"They know who it might be. Abby is going to show him whatever photos she's managed to get and he's going to tell us who."

"How can you be sure he will do that?"

Jethro smiled. "He wants that flash drive. He's not getting it until I'm satisfied."

Tony and Ziva both nodded and Tim scampered off to Abby's lab to fulfill Jethro's orders.

It only took another ten minutes before the elevator doors opened to reveal their favorite CIA agent. Tim's hand went spasmodically to his pocket and then back to his keyboard. Jethro stood up.

"Kort. With me."

"Of course, Agent Gibbs."

Kort still had that same oily tone and he looked around with a slight expression of disdain. Jethro didn't care how he acted. He cared about what he was going to do. They disappeared onto the elevator going down to Abby's lab. Tony looked at Ziva and Tim.

"Okay. So...how much help is Kort actually going to give? And is Gibbs really going to let him go without knowing what Bass was killed for?"

"He says so," Ziva said. "What about your..._friends_, McGee?"

Tim cleared his throat.

"They're not doing anything with it. I took the copy."

"And you think that's the only one?"

"No, but they've decided it's too risky to keep hold of it while people are getting killed over it. They have a healthy sense of self-preservation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know them."

There was a brief silence.

"Do you think they'll really exchange for Hollis?" Tim asked.

"No," Tony and Ziva said simultaneously.

"That's why Gibbs has to find her. He wouldn't trust them anyway, but these guys aren't going to let her get away when she could probably identify them."

"What if we can't find her in time?" Tim asked. "Even if Kort is ready to help, that doesn't guarantee that we'll know where to find them."

"Don't talk like that while the boss up here," Tony said. "That'll earn you a headslap for sure...or worse."

"I won't. I just don't want to be responsible for getting his wife killed."

That made them all fall silent. Someone had already killed Jethro's first wife. They didn't want to be there to see it happen again.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What have you got, Abbs?" Jethro asked.

Abby turned around and saw Kort.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she said, glaring.

"Helping," Kort said with a pleasant smile.

"Did you get any pictures from the intersection?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, but they're not very clear."

"Bring them up."

"Okay."

Abby turned back to her computer and brought up a couple of grainy photos.

"Here they are. Like I said, not very clear. I've cleaned them up as much as I can, but the image quality is too low and they'll just pixelate if I zoom in any more."

"Kort?"

Kort walked forward and peered at the images.

"Can you zoom out again, please?"

"What for?" Abby asked.

"So I can see the sharper image. I have better eyes than Gibbs does."

Abby bristled but Jethro just gestured. He didn't care what insults were hurled his way. He wanted results. Abby did as asked and brought up a sharper but smaller image. Kort ignored her and leaned in to examine the two men.

"Do you have another photo from a different angle?"

Abby looked at Jethro.

"Do I have to do what he says?"

"We don't have time for this, Abby," Jethro said.

"Fine."

Abby nudged Kort out of the way and brought up another photo. She cropped it and sharpened it as much as she could.

"There. Does that help?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Who are they?" Jethro asked.

"Bad news, Gibbs. They prefer to kill over negotiate. If you don't find your wife before this supposed exchange, she's dead."

"Who are they?"

"Arms dealers. They steal weapons and sell them on the black market in areas in the places that might just need to get them secretly. Our agent had been investigating their network and got a lot of information before they started tracking him down."

"Did he survive?"

"Yes."

"Lance Corporal Bass died for that information."

"We didn't kill him, Agent Gibbs."

"But your people got him involved."

"Do you want to accuse the CIA of something or find your wife, Gibbs?" Kort asked. "I can do either one. It's your choice."

Jethro grimaced and gestured for Kort to continue.

"If they're here in DC, then, I may be able to give you a hint of where they'll be. I would put out a BOLO right now, though. You never know when that thing might actually work. I'll need to talk to some of my colleagues."

"How long?"

"Give me an hour."

"Fine."

"I don't suppose I could get that flash drive?"

"Not until I've got my wife back."

"Figured. I'll be back."

"You'd better be."

"I will and you'll get real photos of them as soon as I get back."

Jethro walked with Kort to the main entrance.

"I know you may not believe me, Gibbs, but I do hope that you find your wife alive...and not even just so that I can get our data."

Jethro just nodded. Kort walked off, supposedly to go back to the CIA. After he'd vanished from his view, Jethro found that he couldn't go back inside. He knew that Tony, Ziva and Tim would be staring at him and worrying and wanting to say something. He knew that Abby would be wanting to hug him and make it all better. None of that was going to help. He just wanted Hollis back...and none of that was going to bring her back.

He walked over to the park and sat down on a bench. The problem was that he didn't know what to do about his situation right now. When he let himself think about it, his stomach tied up in knots and he had the horrific image of standing powerless as another woman he loved died.

"Jethro?"

Jethro looked up.

"Hey, Duck."

"I thought you might be out here."

"I don't know what to do, Ducky," Jethro said. "I don't know what else I can do. For once, I'm just...lost."

"You are doing your best to find Hollis. You've even allowed yourself to work with a man you despise."

"It won't be good enough if she's dead, Ducky."

Ducky didn't say anything to that. He just sat beside Jethro and put his hand on Jethro's shoulder. Jethro let him and was content to sit in silence for a few minutes. Then, he took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Ducky," he said.

"My pleasure."

Jethro got to his feet and walked back into NCIS, ready to get back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For once, Kort was as good as his word and the files on the two men were sent within minutes of his arrival at the CIA. They were heavily redacted, but NCIS didn't need to know all the details. They needed to know who they were and what they looked like. The bare minimum of detail was sent out in the BOLO. Andras Hajnal, originally from Hungary, and Manuel Abadilla, originally from Spain. Both wanted on suspicion of arms smuggling, apparently working together, and selling out to whoever wanted the weapons...so long as they had the money to spend.

Kort had told them that he'd be back with more information that he couldn't just send out once he had got everything he could, and he had even promised that he was really working on it. In the meanwhile, they continued to try to figure out where Hajnal and Abadilla might be hiding out. It had to be fairly secure, possibly isolated. Maybe they were even squatting in someone else's home. In any case, there was a lot of planning to do. When they found their kidnappers, they would have to be ready to move quickly, at a moment's notice. No hesitation.

When...not if.

It was after eleven when Jethro looked up from his work and saw his team all asleep at their desks. He wanted to force them to keep working, but at the same time, he knew that they would be better off if they had a little bit of downtime. They wouldn't dream of asking to leave. Not in this situation. Part of Jethro knew he should just let them go home and come back in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that it was unlikely that they'd get any further tonight. There was so little time.

He had heard from Jason who had managed to get on a red-eye flight. He wouldn't be there until the morning, but he was going to get to DC no matter what it took.

Jethro knew that Hollis' brothers wouldn't blame him if the worst happened...but he would blame himself. His worries kept him from even thinking about sleep, even if he didn't begrudge the others the chance to catch a few hours. He got to his feet and walked to the windows overlooking the Anacostia.

He smiled a little as he thought about Hollis' first words to him when the kidnapper had put her on the phone. Her first worry was that he'd try to divorce her...but he understood what she had really been saying. That she wasn't going to accept him blaming himself, that if he did, she'd be extremely irritated with him.

Before he knew it, he was calling his father, not even thinking about whether or not he'd be awake, not thinking about what he'd say. This was one of the few times he wanted to have his dad tell him things would be okay. That was really all he wanted.

The phone rang a few times and then Jack's sleepy voice came on the line.

"_What is it?"_

"Hey, Dad."

"_Leroy? What's wrong?"_

"Hollis has been kidnapped. If I don't find her by tomorrow, they're going to kill her."

"_Leroy..."_ Jack paused for a few seconds. _"What do you want me to do? Do you want me there?"_

"Yeah, I do, Dad. Good or bad..."

Jethro almost smiled. He rather thought that his father was shocked at his easy admission.

"_Then, I'll come. No matter what. I won't even ask any questions."_

"Thanks."

"_...but she's alive right now?"_

"Yeah. They have to set up the exchange still. They'll keep her alive at least that long."

"_So...by tomorrow morning, it'll be over one way or the other?"_

"I hope so."

"_Leroy, I'm going to come tonight. I'll come to NCIS. Will someone be able to let me onto the Yard?"_

"Yeah." Jethro didn't even bother denying that he'd like his dad here with him. He might try with his team but not with Jack, not about this. He knew what Jack would be thinking. It was the same thing he'd been thinking.

"_I'm not going to give you any platitudes, Leroy, but it'll be okay."_

Jethro smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

He hung up and stared out the window for a while longer. He hated having to wait, but he recognized that it was necessary.

...but for how long?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hollis was awake, but she was pretending she wasn't. She hoped to doze off at some point simply because she had a feeling that she'd be grateful for any sleep she was able to get, but it was hard to sleep when one was a hostage. Funny. Her face was still throbbing. If she didn't end up with a black eye and a bruised cheek, she'd be shocked.

_I hope I live long enough to hate it._

This place she was in must not be very large. She could hear them talking in low voices and strained to hear.

"She's too calm. I don't like it."

"Why? Because she managed to take you down?"

"It's not funny, Andras! What if she's a plant? They're just using her to find us!"

"How? She's not wearing a wire. You already checked that. Thoroughly."

Hollis suppressed a grimace. The idea of having been pawed by Manny was unpleasant to say the least.

"What if they were watching and followed us?"

"And how did they know we'd do this? _We_ didn't know we'd do this. They just happened to think that someone would go after the NCIS agent's wife? Manny, you're paranoid."

"She's sleeping!"

"Maybe she's tired. Besides, if she's Army, she's probably used to stuff like this."

_Yeah, I'm used to jerks forcing themselves on me and men threatening to kill me. It happened every day,_ Hollis thought sarcastically.

"It's your fault we're in this mess anyway. If that information gets out, we're finished. I'd rather have the CIA get me than the people who might be exposed by that flash drive you let him make."

"I didn't _let_ him!"

"Quiet! I'll call him in the morning and set up the time. _Your_ only job is to make sure that we fix your mistake. No witnesses and that flash drive doesn't get handed off to the CIA. They'll try to make their own plans, too. We have to be ready for that. _I'll_ be the one to interact. _You_ will be ready to make sure I'm the only one who gets out alive. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good...and keep in mind that if I don't get out alive, that flash drive might not make it out, either."

"We're partners."

"I know that."

Well, that was something. If she survived this, she would have something to share.

"Manny! No. Stay away from her."

"No fun if she's dead," he muttered.

"I don't care. I don't trust you to hold back."

Hollis tried not to feel more fear than before. This Manny was more dangerous than she had thought. She would take great pleasure in seeing him taken down.

...so long as he was.

...but she would not be sleeping. Not with what she'd heard.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It had been a _lot_ longer than an hour, but Kort hadn't returned. Jethro wasn't sure if he wanted him here or not, but he wanted what Kort might know. At the same time, there _was_ time, even if he didn't want to leave Hollis with those men any longer than was absolutely necessary.

His phone rang.

"Gibbs," he said tersely.

"_Leroy. It's me...and I've got someone else here."_

"Who?"

"_Says his name is Kort."_

"I'll be right there."

Jethro hurried down to the front door. Sure enough, there was Trent Kort with the same smile. He didn't look tired or bothered. Jack, on the other hand, looked very concerned.

"Hi, Dad. Kort."

"Any sign on the BOLO?"

"Nothing."

"I might be able to get you closer."

Gibbs gestured. Kort strode ahead, but Jack paused.

"Am I in the way, Leroy?"

"No. Not at all. Come on."

As they followed behind Kort, Jack just reached out and patted Jethro on the back. Nothing more, nothing less.

They rode up on the elevator together in silence. Then, when they got off, Jethro walked over to the desks and thumped on each one to wake up his agents. It was a testament to how much Ziva had changed that she didn't leap to her feet, ready to fight off an attacker. She was surprised but still a little groggy.

"What is it, Boss?" Tony asked, yawning.

"Kort."

That woke Tony up. He would always be on his guard where Kort was concerned.

Tim was a little slower to wake up, but even he tried to engage his mind as quickly as possible.

"Well, Kort?" Jethro asked.

Kort was clearly enjoying his position of relative power, but that was tempered by the fact that he was beholden to Jethro to get back the flash drive. He had also claimed that he did want to get Hollis back...true or not.

"We have a few places we think that Hajnal and Abadilla might be hiding. As for which one might be their place, I have no idea. That's up to you to figure out."

"Habits?"

"When they're on a job, they don't get out much," Kort said. "Your BOLO probably won't do much good. They're aware of how many people are looking for them and they have every intention of getting away with what they're doing."

"How did they get into the country, then?" Tim asked.

Kort almost sneered.

"These are arms dealers. They don't make much of a habit of using commercial airlines. They _have_, but not often and not for years, at least not that we've been able to find."

"Well, you sure slipped up this time, didn't you?" Tim shot back.

Kort ignored that and moved on.

"How many places?" Jethro asked, getting back on topic.

"Fifteen. They're spread through the Metro area."

He held out a list. Jethro took it and handed it to Tim.

"Put these up on the plasma," he said. "How sure are you of this information?"

"As sure as we can be...which is not absolute. There's nothing to keep them from trying something new," Kort said. "If we could control them that easily we'd have them in custody by now."

"And why is it that you do not?" Ziva asked. "You have so much information on them. What have you been waiting for?"

"Leads to their buyers," Tony said. "Right? That's what's on the flash drive. Their connections."

Kort said nothing for or against what Tony had suggested and he didn't answer Ziva's question. Jethro didn't much care.

"If they resist, they're dead," he said.

"We're aware of that," Kort said.

"Good."

Tim gestured.

"Got it, Boss," he said.

The plasma lit up with a map of the DC Metro area. The locations Kort had provided _were_ spread all over. It would take a lot of precious time to check on each place without tipping their hand...and not everyone at NCIS was really suited to that kind of work. It galled him, but he was going to have to ask for help.

"Kort."

"What, Agent Gibbs?"

"How many of these places can your people check?"

"Are you asking for the CIA to violate its mandate and pursue an investigation on American soil?"

Jethro walked over close to Kort. He lowered his voice so that no one else could hear him.

"These two men have my wife, Kort. I am not interested in rules or regs. I am interested in getting her back alive. That takes precedence over everything, and I am _definitely_ not interested in this little power play. If this gets my wife killed, I will _not_ hesitate to make you pay for it. Got it?"

Kort smiled a little. "Understood, Agent Gibbs."

"Good."

Jethro stepped back and noticed the tension in his team. They probably could guess the gist of what he had just said.

"I think that the CIA might be able to give you some help there."

"Call them."

"Very well."

Kort walked away from them, toward the window, his phone in hand.

"Boss," Tony said in a low voice, "do you really want to trust the CIA?"

"No, but we need to. We're running out of time. It's after three in the morning. We can't wait."

Tony nodded. Jethro looked over at Tim who nodded slightly. He still had it securely in his pocket. Jethro walked to his desk, where his dad was sitting. Jack grabbed his arm.

"Don't let this ruin you, Leroy," he said softly. "Hollis wouldn't want that...and neither do I."

"I'm getting her back," Jethro said.

"Just don't destroy yourself to do it."

Jethro knew his worry. Jack was well aware of his son's temper and his feelings about losing people. ...but Jethro couldn't promise anything. They had taken it to a different level when they had decided to take Hollis. He was following them to that level...and he'd set the terms from now on.

They all waited in tense silence as Kort spoke on his phone. After a few minutes, he walked back with that same smile on his face.

"Well?" Jethro asked.

"Turns out that the CIA anticipated your request. They have teams out checking the locations even as we speak."

"How many have they eliminated so far?" Jethro asked.

Kort walked over to the plasma and pointed to seven locations within DC itself.

"These are all busts. They're heading out of DC and into the Metro area. If you'd like, there are these here across the river. I'd be happy to drive you there."

Jethro looked at him with distaste, but the desire to find Hollis won out. He spoke without taking his eyes off Kort.

"Tony, you and Ziva check the Arlington addresses. McGee, you're with Kort and me."

"Boss...are you sure–?"

"Not a discussion, DiNozzo. Go."

Kort gestured for Jethro to precede him. Tim jumped to his feet and followed. Jethro didn't bother verifying that his orders would be obeyed. He just left. One way or another, they'd find Hollis, and he'd get her back no matter what it took.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"This is the place," Ziva said, pointing to an old building.

"Looks empty."

"Yes, but perhaps it is not. That is why we are here checking it."

"Yeah. I know."

Tony stopped the car and they both got out. On guard, but feeling like this was not the right place. They nodded silently to each other and took opposite entrances.

Tony found a place that looked like it had been occupied recently, but not by more than one person...and not by a person familiar with hygiene.

Ziva met up with him in the middle of the building and shook her head.

"I have seen only one person and he is most definitely not part of it," she said.

Tony smiled.

"Okay. Next place on the list then?"

They headed out.

"I do not like that Gibbs is with Kort. I do not trust him," Ziva said.

"I don't, either...but at least there's one other person there. McGee's hardly a rookie."

"Yes...but I wish I was there."

Tony smiled. "Me, too."

They got in the car and drove to the next address.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was a house. Tim wasn't sure why, but he was surprised by the fact that it was a house.

"Here?" he asked.

"Second floor," Kort said shortly.

Tim flushed. Kort had a way of sounding utterly dismissive. Not just dismissive but more that his very question was so obvious that everyone should know better and since he didn't, he was an idiot. How he managed to convey all that without actually saying it was beyond Tim's ken, but it was irritating. Still, he kept his mouth shut. Getting mad at Kort wouldn't help them find Hollis. So he bit his tongue and looked to Jethro for what to do.

"Kort...around back. McGee, with me."

Tim nodded with relief. As they crept toward the house, Tim couldn't help wondering why Jethro had him along...instead of just him and Kort...or either Tony or Ziva. Still, he focused on following Gibbs as he climbed the stairs.

He _really_ hoped that Hollis was here...and alive. He didn't know what he'd do if she was dead.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hollis was lying on the bed, hoping for a continuation of her solitude...unless Jethro was going to break it.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and there were people shouting. Hollis opened her eyes and tensed. Something was definitely about to change, and she desperately hoped it was for the better.

"Get her, Manny!"

She tensed even more as the door burst open. Manny ran inside, shutting the door behind him and then hurried to the bed, gun in hand.

"Just try it," he said. "Try anything and I'll kill you. Got nothing to lose."

Hollis said nothing. She just looked at him as he released her from the bed and then cuffed her once more. He put his arm around her neck and the gun to her head just as the door burst open again.

Hollis almost smiled when she saw that it was Jethro.

"Let her go," he said.

"I'm not letting her go until I get away! No way, fed. Come any closer and I kill her!"

Jethro's expression was hard, but Hollis knew how to read him by now and she could detect a bit of fear in his eyes. If she could see that much, then he must be terrified. She knew she couldn't just sit there passively and let Gibbs stew.

"Let her go. There's no negotiation. Your partner is in custody. You've lost," Jethro said. "Let her go."

"Let me go or I kill her! No negotiation!"

Manny's arm was tight around her throat, but Hollis noticed that he'd been too panicked to really pay attention to what condition her hands were in. She was cuffed...but with her hands in front. Hollis made eye contact with Jethro and winked slightly.

"I'll kill her! I will!"

Manny shook her a little bit. That was her cue. Hollis tensed and then rammed her elbow into Manny's gut as hard as she could. He staggered slightly but didn't let her go as she'd hoped. She thrust her head back and caught him in the chin. She needed to get away from him because Jethro couldn't get a clean shot if he had a hold of her...and he wouldn't take anything less than a clean shot.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted at her.

"No, you won't." That was a voice she didn't have time to identify.

Suddenly, there was a shot. Manny staggered forward and then collapsed...unfortunately, falling right on top of Hollis. She tried to get out from underneath him, hating the feel of being pinned down. Then, he was rolled off her and she was pulled to her feet and into Jethro's arms before she had time to think.

"Are you all right, Holly?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jethro," she whispered back. "I'm fine now. Just fine."

"He's dead."

That was a familiar voice. Reluctantly, Hollis turned around in Jethro's arms.

"Kort," she said in surprise.

He smiled.

"You're looking a bit worse for the wear, Colonel."

"I'm not a colonel anymore," she said. "The CIA is involved?"

"Only unofficially. We'll be taking Hajnal with us...and the flash drive, Gibbs."

She felt Jethro nod. That was a surprise. She hadn't expected him to give in so easily.

"I've done my part," Kort said. "Abadilla is dead and Hajnal is in custody."

"Can you take off these cuffs, please?" Hollis asked.

Jethro nodded again. He was incredibly gentle as he removed the handcuffs. Hollis hugged him tightly for a moment and then pulled herself together.

"Where's the other one...Hajnal?" she asked.

"McGee has him. He's calling Tony and Ziva. They should be here soon."

"Good." Hollis looked at Manny and knew that there could have been a much worse ending to this story. She suppressed a shudder and took a deep breath. "They had a lot of important connections they were worried about. I heard them talking. Whatever is on that flash drive is important," she said to Kort.

Kort nodded and started to walk out of the room.

"Kort," Jethro said suddenly.

He turned back.

"What, Agent Gibbs?"

"Thank you. ...and McGee has your flash drive."

Kort smiled a little and nodded without any overt reply. He just walked out of the room, leaving Jethro and Hollis alone for a moment. Hollis looked at Manny again.

"I don't want to stay in here, Jethro," she said. "Can we leave?"

"Of course."

He kept an arm around her and led her into a different part of the house.

"Where are we?"

"Anacostia."

"Oh."

Hollis didn't want to freak out. She'd been calm all through this and she wasn't going to weaken now. She was happy to have Jethro holding her, though.

"Hollis...are you all right?"

Hollis looked at Tim and nodded with a bit of a forced smile.

"Nothing that a night's sleep won't cure."

He nodded.

"Kort took Hajnal and I gave him the flash drive, Boss," Tim said.

"Good."

There were footsteps running up and then into the room. Hollis felt herself tense up a little and Jethro's arm tighten around her.

"Boss, Kort was taking some guy with him," Tony said.

"Hajnal. Abadilla's dead. CIA's out of it now," Jethro said.

"Gibbs, what about our case?"

"Abadilla was involved in the murder. We have his body, and we'll be able to tell Bass' family what he did," Jethro said. "That will be enough."

Ziva nodded.

"We will clean up here and wait for Ducky," she said. "You could go back to NCIS. We will be able to ride with Ducky."

"I'll need to make my statement," Hollis said. "I'd rather do that tonight...or this morning...or whatever."

Jethro nodded. "All right. Let's go."

He didn't let her go until she got into the car. The ride to NCIS was silent. Hollis didn't know if she wanted silence or sound. She just sat and tried to relax. At one point, she took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. Before she knew it, Jethro had reached out and taken her hand.

"I love you, Holly."

Hollis squeezed his hand.

"I love you, too, Jethro."

"Dad's at NCIS."

"Why?"

"I called him."

"Oh."

He had been _really_ worried, then.

When they arrived at NCIS, they walked in together. At the bullpen, she looked toward Jethro's desk and saw Jack there. He looked up and the worry on his face vanished. He got up and walked to them as quickly as he could. He hugged them both tightly.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Hollis," he said.

"I am, too," she said with a shaky smile. "Jethro...can I get my statement over with now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They walked into a conference room to get that done.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"That was a nasty black eye she had," Tony said.

"Yeah," Tim answered.

"But at least she was on her feet," Ziva said.

"Yeah."

Tim was staring at Abadilla's body. He couldn't help thinking how close it had come to Hollis being killed. He had heard Abadilla shouting, and Hajnal had intimated that Abadilla would have loved nothing more than to hurt Hollis.

"Hey, Tim...what's up?"

"Just...can't help thinking about how bad it could have been. I don't know what I would have done if she'd been killed," he said. "What do you _say_ to something like that?"

"Well, you didn't have to. So don't worry about it," Tony said.

"Yeah."

"...but I wouldn't have known what to say, either," he added.

"I am glad this man is dead. I am only sorry that Bass had to pay the price for what these men were trying to hide."

Tim nodded.

"But I am glad that Hollis is not injured."

"Yeah."

They continued to work in silence and when Ducky arrived, he, too, was rather muted. This had been close. Jethro had already gone through the death of a spouse before. Even though it hadn't happened this time, the possibility was very much on their minds.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After giving her statement, Hollis wanted nothing more than to go home. Go home and sleep. That was all, but she knew that Jethro couldn't leave right away. So she parked herself at his desk. Jack was sitting by her with a gently-comforting arm around her. He wasn't speaking. Jethro was coordinating everything that still needed to be done with the case. She watched him, not feeling like talking a whole lot.

Abby came up and got some samples from her clothes. They were covering all their bases, just in case. Hollis didn't protest, didn't try to fend Abby off when she hugged her tightly. She was tired. She just wanted to forget the almost-hungry expression on Manny's face every time he had looked at her, the feeling of him coming at her. All of that. She wanted it gone from her mind, although she knew enough to realize that it would take time.

Finally, at about six in the morning, Jethro walked over to her.

"Let's go home. Dad, you ready?"

"You want me there?"

"Yeah, I do. I've called Jason."

"Jason's coming?" Hollis asked.

"Yeah, but he's on the plane. I left a message, letting him know we found you."

"Okay."

They got up together and walked out of NCIS. Jack drove his own car. When they got home, Hollis suddenly felt very dirty.

"Jethro...I really need a shower."

He nodded.

"You want to eat anything or just sleep?"

"Sleep."

"Okay."

Hollis ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. With almost indecent haste, she pulled off the clothes she'd been wearing and dropped them on the floor. She hadn't grabbed a change of clothing, but that didn't particularly matter to her right now. She just wanted to get clean...to wash those people off her.

She got into the shower and let the water cascade over her. First, she carefully shampooed her hair and then washed her body.

...and then, she leaned against the wall of the shower and finally let herself start to cry. It was a reaction to the tension, to the stress and anxiety. That was all. She wasn't a crier. She just needed to release that tension and then the tears would stop. She kept telling herself that.

She didn't hear the door to the bathroom open. She didn't turn when the water went off.

"Holly."

Jethro wrapped a towel around her and pulled her out of the shower and into his arms. Hollis let him hold her. She didn't try to be strong or stoic any longer. She couldn't. She just let her husband comfort her after a horrible experience.

He had already changed into sweats.

Hollis let him dry her off and then dress her in pajamas. It didn't matter that it was nearly seven a.m. Both of them were exhausted. They needed sleep.

They walked to the bed and lay down.

"They had me cuffed to the bed the whole time," Hollis said softly.

"Do you want to–?"

"I want you to hold me, Jethro. Just hold me so that I know you're there and that I'm safe. ...so that when I wake up again, I won't be afraid that I'm back there. I'll know I'm with you."

"You're with me. You're safe, Holly."

Hollis curled up against him and felt the warmth of his arms around her. She could feel his heart beating.

"The way he looked at me...he would have...if he had... If they'd had more time, I don't know if I could have held him off again."

Jethro's arms tightened around her.

"I've got you."

"I know."

Hollis closed her eyes and finally relaxed enough to sleep.

...knowing that Jethro was right there with her.

"I'm here, Holly," he whispered in her ear.

He always knew the right words to say.

Hollis fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jethro didn't want to move. He didn't want to look away from Hollis. He just wanted to lay where he was, secure in the knowledge that he hadn't lost her. He had slept, but awakened much sooner than Hollis. She was still asleep. She had stirred a couple of times but hadn't awakened. He had promised to stay with her so that she wouldn't wake up by herself and he had no intention of breaking that promise.

The black eye looked pretty bad, but Hollis had told him that it was Abadilla who had hit her. There was another bruise that she said she'd got during a failed escape attempt. Her statement had been clear and unemotional. Only when she'd been safe at home had she let herself react. ...and that reaction had been initially in solitude, but he'd been relieved that she had allowed him to do something for her, even if it was just holding her while she slept.

Now, the case was over. Hollis was safe. ...but he knew it would take time for her to relax again. ...and for him to deal with it, too. He'd had a moment when he was staring at her that he had seen Michelle Lee in that moment when she had silently asked him to kill her. The comparison had made him want to back off right away. He couldn't be asked to do that again...especially not with his wife. He needn't have worried, of course. Hollis wasn't that kind of person. She was intent on getting away from her captors. She wouldn't go that route, but he hadn't been able to avoid the thought. For probably the first time ever, he had been glad Kort was there. He wasn't sure he could have taken the shot. He wasn't sure that Tim would have been able to take the shot, either. ...but Kort? He wouldn't hesitate.

Hollis stirred again and then woke up very quickly. He felt the return of her tension as she emerged from sleep.

"I'm here," he said softly.

Hollis rolled over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. A little. I'm hungry."

"Okay. You ready to get up?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Jethro said.

"I don't think I've ever slept so late."

Hollis sat up and took a breath. She smiled.

"Do you think that Jason is here?"

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't, but I told Dad to leave us alone."

Hollis laughed a little and then shivered a little.

"I feel like a child scared of monsters in the closet," she said. "It's like I expect Manny to appear out of nowhere, even though I saw him dead. He was..." She took a breath. "He touched me, Jethro. He thought he had the right to...take advantage of the fact that I couldn't fight back. I felt better when he just hit me because that was easier to take. I knew they were going to kill me. I _knew_ that almost from the beginning. I was a lot more worried about the possibility that Manny would try to rape me. He would have. I know he would have. I'm so glad he's dead."

Jethro kissed her gently. "So am I. ...because I would kill him for what you just told me."

Hollis nodded.

"I know you would...but you know what? I'm glad it wasn't you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, really. I'm just glad that it was Kort."

Jethro smiled and stood up. He held out his hand and Hollis let him pull her up. She nodded at him and went into the bathroom...reclaiming a little bit of her usual toughness by _not_ falling into his arms again.

"I'll go down and start breakfast."

"Little late for breakfast, isn't it?"

"Can have breakfast anytime. Any preferences?"

"No." Hollis smiled. "Surprise me."

"Okay."

Jethro went downstairs and was unsurprised to see Jack and Jason sitting together talking quietly.

"Leroy...how is she?" Jack asked when he saw his son.

Jason turned around and stood up.

"Where's Holly?"

Jethro smiled.

"In the bathroom. She's still a little shook up, but she's all right. She'll need some time."

"I can't believe how quickly everything changed. I got on a plane and no one knew where she was...I got off the plane and she's home." He sat down again. "I know that Hollis can deal with this. I don't know if _I_ can...and it didn't even happen to me." He shook his head. "How do _you _deal with this?"

"Doesn't happen very often," Jethro said.

"In other words, you don't deal with it very well," Jason said.

Jethro shrugged a little and didn't answer.

"Hollis hasn't eaten. I'm going to make breakfast. You want to join us?"

"I've eaten already, Leroy," Jack said.

"So have I," Jason said.

Jethro nodded and walked into the kitchen to start making some omelets ...and coffee, of course.

"Coffee?" he called.

"Yes!" Two voices in unison.

He smiled. Figured.

It was comforting, somehow, to be doing something so mundane as making a meal. The only issue was whether or not he could get the omelets to behave, and he was determined to do that for Hollis. If he couldn't do anything else, he would get her eggs right.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hollis looked at herself in the mirror. She had a nice shiner and a swollen cheek. However, all things considered, she'd come out relatively unscathed. It could have been much worse. Still, she could feel the residual fear from what had happened.

"It's only been a day...not _even_ a day. You don't have to recover that quickly, Hollis. Take it easy. Take a couple of days. Let yourself deal with it. That will be better in the long run."

She nodded at her reflection, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then headed down the stairs.

"Holly!"

She hadn't seen Jason move so quickly in a long time. She barely got to the bottom of the stairs before he'd got to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be...eventually. Not quite yet, Jason."

Jason pulled back.

"Yeah, I can see that. I guess I didn't need to come, but I'm glad that I could at least see that you got out of it all right."

"I don't mind that you came," Hollis said. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry that you had to, but I don't mind that you're here...neither of you," she added, looking at Jack. "It's always nice to have family around. Anytime."

Jack nodded at her.

"If you think it will be beneficial, we're all more than willing to hang around."

Hollis hugged Jack briefly.

"Thank you...especially for sitting by me at NCIS this morning."

"My pleasure to keep family company."

Then, Jethro walked out and Hollis smiled to see him, feeling the knot of tension in her stomach ease slightly. She had held on to the knowledge that he would do anything he could to find her. It was all a matter of whether or not he could succeed...and he had.

"Breakfast is ready," he said with a smile.

"I'm ready to eat," she said in reply.

"And there's coffee, too."

"I never doubted it," Hollis said.

The four of them walked to the kitchen table and sat down to eat. Jethro and Hollis had omelets while Jack and Jason just had coffee. They didn't speak much while they ate, and Hollis appreciated the silence. It let her begin to adjust to what had happened. She needed to have the chance to think about it and realize that it had been real...and that it was over now. She knew that there would be reactions to what had happened. It was similar to what had happened to her when her unit had been ambushed. They weren't supposed to be in combat. It hadn't been planned, but she had dealt with it. When it had been over, she had reacted to the shock...but only when it had been over, and she had taken the time to get through it all.

It was the same now. She needed to adjust to it.

"What are you going to do, Holly?" Jason asked when she was almost done.

Hollis looked at her brother.

"I'm going to finish eating my breakfast. What about you?"

"You know what I mean, Hollis."

"I know." She looked at Jethro. "We have our anniversary to celebrate, still."

"Two days," Jethro said.

"We need to do something for that...but I wouldn't be opposed to a reunion later on."

Jason smiled. "Good. I called everyone else to let them know. Marty was about ready to blow a gasket when he realized that I hadn't told him you were missing, that I waited until you were back."

"Marty would have freaked out either way."

"I know."

Jack got up and started gathering up plates and mugs.

"You don't have to do that, Dad," Jethro said.

"I know that. I'm quite aware of my responsibilities," Jack said. He bent over and kissed Hollis on the head. "I'm glad you're back safely, Hollis."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack walked to the sink. Jason followed him over, leaving Hollis and Jethro at the table together.

"What do you want to do, Hollis?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to have to go in for a while today."

"I know. There's a lot to do to finish up."

"Yeah. But I'm going to take the next few days off."

"Thanks. I'll get over this, Jethro, but it will take some time."

"I know you will...and I know it will."

Hollis smiled.

"So...what are we going to do for our anniversary?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm okay with that."

"I thought you would be."

"Well, I have two other men to fuss over me. If you need to go, go."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Jethro stood up, but Hollis got up quickly and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I knew that if there was any way for you to find me...that you would. I knew it, Jethro. I never had any doubt. If it was possible, you would do it. I love you."

"I love you," Jethro said softly.

He didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to. Hollis let him go and watched as he hurried upstairs to make himself presentable. She walked over to the back of the house and let herself out onto the back patio. Then, she sat down and looked at the yard, willing herself to let go of the fear and embrace her freedom again.

She heard Jethro leave and knew that he'd be back as soon as he could be...and she knew that she'd be all right without him. So she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

The door opened and she jumped a little.

"Sorry."

"It's all right, Jack. Have a seat."

Jack settled himself beside her.

"Your brother acts like your father, you know?"

Hollis smiled. "I know. He had to be that way when I was young. It's hard for him to let that role go sometimes...like now."

"I can see that. He's talking to your other brothers in there, making sure they all know you're okay and that they don't need to come."

"Jason didn't really need to come, either, but I don't mind it at all. Family is always nice to have around."

"You including me in that?"

"Absolutely, Jack."

Hollis smiled and gave him a one-armed hug.

"I don't think I've ever seen Leroy as afraid as he was when he was worried about losing you."

"Not even with Shannon?"

"I don't know. He didn't get a chance to worry about her, really. ...and even if he had, he wouldn't have shown me. Still too angry. But he let me see it this time. He was afraid that he would fail you."

"Even if he hadn't found me, he wouldn't have failed me."

"_I_ know that and so do you, but he wouldn't be able to accept it."

"I know. I didn't want that for him, either."

"Well, we all got what we wanted; so I think we should be grateful for it."

"I am. Believe me, Jack. I'm very grateful."

"Good. Now, you take the time you need and don't worry about acting tough. We all know you're tough and if you need to lean, it won't make you any _less_ tough."

Hollis laughed.

"Am I that transparent?"

"No. I'm just smart."

Hollis laughed again and leaned against Jack for a moment.

"I'm not used to leaning...at least not on anyone besides Jethro."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you."

"Then, I'll keep leaning, Jack. Thanks for being there for him. He called and you came."

"That's what real fathers do."

"Yeah. I'm starting to see that."

"Good. Now, what are you going to do to pass the time until Leroy gets back?"

"Watch TV?"

"I'm all right with that."

Hollis got up, helped Jack stand and they walked back into the house together. Then, they sat on the couch and turned on the television. Jason came in a few minutes later and sat down on the other side.

They spent the afternoon channel surfing. Not speaking much. Hollis just appreciated the security she felt. It helped her relax.

...until Jethro could get back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jethro walked into NCIS wanting nothing more than to be back with his wife, but he had a job to do and he wanted to make sure his time off was going to be accepted without any problem. He met with Bass' family and explained as much as he could, mostly glossing over the CIA involvement and focusing on the fact that Bass had given his life to help others. It wouldn't bring him back, but that, along with the gifts they'd received from him, would at least give them some basis for acceptance down the road.

After that, it was time to write reports, explain to Vance what had happened and that the CIA had the surviving guilty party in custody. They weren't difficult tasks, but they were time-consuming. ...time spent away from Hollis when she was the focus of all his concern. The case was over and while he was sympathetic to the losses suffered, he himself had survived this without a loss and he couldn't deny that he had a gift he didn't want to miss out on for even a second.

But no way was he going to shirk on his responsibilities. That wasn't part of his makeup.

"Hey, Boss?"

He looked up from his computer and saw Tony, Ziva and Tim arrayed around him. He raised an eyebrow in query.

"I really think you can go now," Tony said. "We know how to wrap up a case. You've already done the important stuff like talk to Vance and Bass' family. You don't need to stay here."

"Yes, Gibbs. You deserve some time off," Ziva said.

Jethro looked at Tim, wondering if he had something to say, too. It was like a serious Three Stooges. They were all nervous.

Sure enough. Tim cleared his throat and nodded in agreement.

"I was at the takedown; so my account will be enough for now...if you'll trust me to give it."

"And your friends?" Jethro asked.

Tim flushed.

"They'll be happy to hear that things worked out...and happy to know that I won't say anything about them."

"And?"

"And...they might want to ask me some questions but I know which ones I can't answer."

Jethro smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said to them all.

He didn't want to stick around right now. Tony was right. They all knew what to do. He needed the time off, and Tim had seen what happened. Why was he still here? He stood up and nodded, grinning inwardly at the relief on all their faces.

"I'll be back next week," he said.

He walked around his desk and toward the elevator...but then, he stopped and looked back at his team.

"Thanks," he said. That was all.

They all smiled.

"You're welcome, Boss," Tony said, speaking for the rest of them.

Jethro gave a bit of a salute and headed home. He knew where he wanted to be.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After the elevator door closed, Tony sighed in relief.

"I didn't think he'd go," Tim said.

"I figured he would, but I wasn't sure he wouldn't glare at us," Tony said.

Ziva laughed. "I am glad he went. He did not need to stay here and keep working right now. I am sure that Hollis would be happy to have him home."

"Definitely. And do you know what the best part of this is?" Tony asked.

"What?" Tim asked.

"I'm in charge!"

"Oh, no. Boss! Come back!" Tim said with a melodramatic gesture toward the elevator.

"Ha ha. Come on! It'll be fun! Just like...intermediate times. Not old times, but intermediate. ...and what about those friends of yours, McHacker?"

"They're just friends and they helped find Hollis. That's all I'm going to tell you, Tony. That's all I told Gibbs, too, just so you know."

Tony _tsk_-ed but then grinned.

"All right, Probie. I'll let you go on that. You planning on hanging out with them?"

"When I have time."

Tony grinned again. Tim wasn't giving up any information.

"I think we should get our reports done," Ziva said.

"Because?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled. "Because the sooner we finish, the sooner we will be able to leave and celebrate."

"By sleeping?" Tim suggested. "I'm tired."

"Killjoy," Tony said.

"That's me. McKilljoy," Tim said...and yawned. "I'm going to get my report done before I fall asleep."

"You'd better take a nap now, then, Probie, because no way are you getting out of celebrating with us."

Tim smiled. "Yes, sir."

They all went back to their desks and started working. Tired but relieved that everything had gone well.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jethro got home in record time. When he came inside, he stopped and smiled. His father was snoring on the couch. Hollis was leaning against Jason, staring at the TV and Jason was actually reading a book...with one arm protectively around Hollis.

Hollis looked up and then got up and walked over to him. She hugged him tightly.

"You're back sooner than I thought you would be."

"I got my marching orders," Jethro said. "I'm not going back until next week."

"Good. I'm glad. Can you handle that?"

"Absolutely."

Jethro was relieved to be _able_ to be there with her at all. His arms tightened around her and for just a moment, he felt anew the potential loss. He couldn't have borne it if Hollis had been killed. It would have been too much for him, and there was a temptation to reject the connection in favor of isolating himself from the potential for loss.

At the same time, though, he _couldn't_ give up what he had now. He had let Hollis in and he couldn't take her out of his life. He didn't want to.

"I love you, Holly," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Jason only glanced up for a moment. He went back to his book without interrupting.

"So...what do you want to do?"

"We have a couple of days before our anniversary. What do _you _want to do?" Jethro asked.

"Can we just get away from here for a couple of days?" Hollis asked. "I think I need the...separation from what happened, just for a little while. That will be enough."

"Will it?" Jethro asked. "Two days?"

Hollis smiled a little.

"It'll be enough to start and I need to start."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Away," Hollis said.

"Camping?"

"I'm all right with that."

"Okay. Let's go look at where we'll go."

Hollis nodded and then looked over at Jason.

"Don't worry about me," Jason said without looking up. "I've got a book and soon I'll go and figure out when I'm going back."

Hollis walked over and hugged Jason quickly.

"Thanks for coming."

Jason hugged her back.

"I'm glad that I came for nothing."

"Me, too."

Then, Hollis went with Jethro to look at someplace they could go so that she could escape.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They settled pretty quickly on Monongahela National Forest. It was close enough that they could easily go for a day or two and come back, but far enough away that they could be in some wilderness areas.

With that much decided, they got themselves packed as quickly as possible. Focusing on something else helped Hollis relax because her mind was occupied with something other than the abduction.

Jason found a flight that would take him home and he decided just to go, although he made Hollis promise that they'd get together later for a reunion. Jack also made himself scarce but said he'd come back anytime they wanted him to, if Hollis still wanted company after Jethro went back to work.

After all of that was done, they decided to head over to Monongahela that afternoon, even though it was late to be starting out. They hiked in a little ways before dark and then set up camp.

Out in the woods, alone, just the two of them, Hollis felt herself start to relax as she hadn't been able to in her own home. They built a fire, set up the tent, and then sat together. For a long time, neither spoke. There was no need. They just stared at the flickering light, enjoying the silence.

After perhaps an hour, Jethro broke the silence.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Me talk or both of us talk?"

"Both of us."

"Want might be too strong a word," Hollis said. "We probably should, though."

She sat up and faced him...and then, smiled slightly.

"You first," she said.

Jethro smiled as well. He reached out and took her hand.

"I would have done anything to get you back. Anything."

"I know. I'm glad you didn't have to."

There was another silence.

"Shannon and Kelly were killed when I couldn't do anything to protect them. I nearly killed myself after they died. I couldn't have dealt with it again."

Hollis squeezed Jethro's hand. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the fire.

"Part of me wants to hide from the possibility...just to keep it from happening again. I don't want to feel that again."

"I told you already, Jethro. If you try to divorce me because of this, I'll kill you," Hollis said, but her heart wasn't in the banter.

"I couldn't leave you," Jethro said, his voice soft. "I've been so happy with what I have, Holly. I couldn't give it up."

"Good. I don't want to give it up, either. I've waited too long for it."

Jethro was quiet again. Then, his hand tightened around hers and he closed his eyes.

"I was so afraid that I'd lose you," he said finally.

Hollis felt tears in her eyes. She knew how hard it was for Jethro to say something like that, to confess to that kind of weakness.

"People have targeted the ones I care about before, and I know it's not my fault but it always feels like it is."

"It wasn't your fault," Hollis said.

"I know."

"I was terrified," she said. "I knew I'd die if no one could find me, but I was more afraid of what else they would do. I tried to get away, but even when I tried, I knew there wasn't much of a chance. I hate feeling helpless. I hate knowing that there's I can do but wait. And that's what I had to do. Wait."

"I'm glad I could get to you in time, but when he held you there..."

"The only time I'd ever be glad to see Trent Kort," Hollis said with a bit of a chuckle.

Jethro looked at her finally.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to get out of this."

Hollis shook her head instantly.

"I didn't grow up in a sheltered life, Jethro. I've seen more than my share of what people can do to each other. I've experienced it to some degree. I didn't get into this without knowing what your life was like. It's the same as my life was before I retired and I'm not going to walk out of this. Not ever. I don't want to celebrate our second anniversary with something like this, but even if I had to face it every year, I wouldn't want to leave. I don't walk away when it gets hard and I know you don't, either. You stuck it out with me. I'm in this for the long haul."

Jethro pulled her to him and kissed her.

"So am I," he said after they parted.

"Good."

They sat in front of the fire again. After a few minutes, they retreated to the tent and cuddled together and went sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next morning, they hiked further in, making sure that they didn't walk too far that they couldn't get back in one trip. They had no destination in mind, but Jethro was familiar enough with the area that they didn't worry about getting lost. The second night, they set up camp again and stayed close together, not speaking much, just enjoying being together. When they went to bed, Jethro took hold of Hollis' left hand, holding it in his own left hand, clicking their rings together.

On the day of their anniversary, they hiked back to civilization and then in the car back to DC. As they drove, Hollis was amazed at how much more relaxed she felt coming back to DC. There was an increased tension as they were back to life, but she felt rejuvenated and ready to face dealing with what had happened. Jethro seemed more relaxed, too, after confessing his own fear. They each were aware of how it had affected the other which helped them get on the same page.

"What are we doing to celebrate?" Hollis asked.

Jethro smiled.

"The basement?" she asked.

"Of course."

"There had better be dinner involved."

"There is."

"Good."

She settled back and smiled in anticipation. She knew what they'd be doing.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When they got back home, they both showered and then Jethro confined Hollis to their bedroom while he got things ready. She was happy to wait, happy to anticipate something pleasant rather than fear the worst. She sat down on the bed, facing the headboard Jethro had made for her. She loved it. Every time she saw it, she had a feeling of joy, knowing that Jethro had made it for her, that he had made a bed for them to share. It was a sign of all that she had.

Slowly, Hollis slid over to the headboard and ran her hands over it, enjoying the clean lines and the sentiment behind it. Thinking about the life she had kept her from dwelling on that terrible time she'd spent cuffed to the bed.

The door opened and she jumped a little bit.

"Ready," Jethro said.

Hollis got up and followed Jethro down to the basement (of course). He'd set up a place for them to eat. No cheap Chinese food this time.

"Burgers?" Hollis asked.

"Yep."

"I'm okay with that," she said.

They sat down on the floor and ate hamburgers together, not speaking at all, but sitting very close to each other, taking comfort in the close proximity. When they were done, Jethro pushed the bags and paper to the side and helped Hollis up. They went to the boat and started to work on it. It was almost done. They'd waterproofed it and all that really remained was to finish the varnishing. Jethro had taken the time to demonstrate the proper technique. Given her lack of skills overall, it was a good thing Jethro was patient. There were parts of the boat that weren't quite perfect, some rough patches that Jethro had refused to fix. As long as it didn't compromise the integrity of the boat, he had let it stand as she did it. In a way, she hated seeing them because it showed her ineptitude with boatbuilding. ...but somehow, she was also proud when she saw them because it meant that Jethro hadn't just been pretending she could help and then really doing all the work. They had both been working on this boat. Together.

When they finished, by unspoken consent, they walked beside each other and admired the finished product. They had fans going to keep the fumes from overwhelming them, but otherwise, it was silent in the basement.

"We're done," Hollis said.

"One more thing to do."

"What's that?"

"Have to put a name on it."

"And?" Hollis asked, looking at the boat. "The last boat of yours I saw..."

"Kelly. My daughter."

"What are we going to call this one? Leroy?"

Jethro smiled. "Can't do that. Boats are female."

"You sailors," Hollis said with a smile.

"That's right. Holly."

"Oh, no. Not me," Hollis said. "We built it together. It can't just be my name."

Jethro turned Hollis to him.

"Then, how about Cherie? After your mother."

Hollis smiled, even as she cursed the fact that she actually felt a little weepy again. She nodded.

"I like that."

"Good. I'll put the name on it after the varnish is dried. Then, we can take her out. You ready for bed?"

"Just one thing, Jethro."

"What?"

"You put me off the last time I asked, but now, we're married and I helped build this thing."

Jethro started to grin.

"How are we going to get this out of the basement?"

Jethro leaned over and kissed her until she felt like she'd melt.

"Happy anniversary, Holly."

"Will you tell me, finally?" Hollis asked. "As my anniversary gift?"

"If you put it that way," Jethro said.

He pulled her close and leaned over so that he could whisper in her ear.

"This is how I do it..."

FINIS!


End file.
